Dear Diary
by InuSmil3z
Summary: She was a girl who's life fell to pieces. He was a boy who could make her whole again. My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my diary. Once I met him, my whole world was turned upside down. Let the battle begin. On HiatusInuKags MirSan Rated T
1. The End Of Hide And Seek

**Hey...umm okay this is my first fanfiction... okay maybe not my first but it's the only one i've got to putting up so far. I'm not really good at this so be easy on me, no flames please; I only accept fantastic reviews that tell me what a wonderful writer I am. Jks... no seriously for those of you who even bothered to give this story thier time thank you. If you guys like it i may think of putting up other chapters...but if you shun me i'll understand ;( R&R**

**Thanks,**

**xoxoxmuahzzxoxox**

**InuSmil3z**

Chapter One

The End of Hide and Seek

May 9, 2007

Dear Diary,

Well I guess this is a start seeing as I never really wrote in one of these things before. Hmm… well for anyone who doesn't have a life and decides to read this in the future, I guess I should tell you a bit about myself.

My name is Kagome Higurashi; I live in a small shrine in Tokyo, Japan, with my father, my gramps, my little brother Souta, who's 12 (great kid) and of course my overweight kitty Buyo. I like to cook, and be with my friends, and I'm a total school nerd, a genuine honour roll gal. I don't consider myself to be pretty, though others have told me otherwise; it's just that I don't believe them.

I've never been in love, just infatuated with the idea of love, a few boyfriends here and there, my longest being Hojo Mashimoto… and I've never been kissed (don't laugh. I'm serious), not that people haven't tried; I think I'm just waiting for the right guy.

I'm nineteen today, so I guess you could say I'm an adult of sorts, but not really I mean…well for one thing I'm still living with my family… which is all right. Don't get me wrong I love my family with all my heart, and some days it actually seems that we're still kind of the family we used to be.

And other days… well… I don't know. I mean, I could tell you that I'm happy, and I could make you believe that I am if I tried hard enough, but the truth is that would be a lie of the most horrible kind. I wish there was an easier way to say this, what the truth really is, to get this all out in the open…there isn't; but for the sake of my sanity, I'm going to try.

You see things have been well, not the same since she left us. God at times like this I wish she was still here, still with us, with me, holding me the way she used to when things weren't okay. Things haven't been okay in a long while. My dad… he…he well… he has sort of a problem to say in the least. He's been overwhelmed with sorrow, and I think he regrets the things he did in the past that made my mother run from him, so to say. So he drowns himself day and night in alcohol, or anything to make the pain go away. It is his way of coping, but it's not the healthiest way… he over does it sometimes…and that's when things go wrong…

888

"Kagome Higurashi get your ass down here right now!" he's words were slurred, but you could still make out the underlying anger in his tone. He had been ranting for about an hour now, and for the most part she ignored him. These days that was all she did, ignore the man that brought so much pain. Most of the time this method of hers never worked, it only served to make him angrier.

She was just glad that he hadn't made his way up to her room to drag her downstairs. Kagome just wished he would find some other way to vent his frustrations instead of using her as an emotional release. She swore that this time she had done nothing wrong, or at least she thought she didn't do anything. But then again it didn't matter what she did, he would always find something wrong. She just prayed that he would leave her in peace, if only for tonight.

The gods must not have heard her, and she could almost hear them laughing because her worst nightmare was making its way up the stairs. Running to her closet, she dashed inside, shut the door and curled herself up into a ball. And waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Upon hearing the door burst open, she let out a shriek, her first mistake. Her heart beat quickened, and her blood was roaring in her ears. She shut her eyes, tears already running down her face. Fear squeezed at her throat; she braced herself. The door of the closet flew of its hinges. He had found her.

Grasping her by the hair, he yanked her out of the closet and threw her onto the floor. "Don't.. Oh god don't." she whimpered, meekly trying to cover her body with her flimsy arms. "You stupid bitch… didn't hear me calling you! Didn't you!" he kicked her in the stomach almost hard enough to render her unconscious. She desperately wished that it did. Kagome would give anything to fall into the sweet darkness of her mind and not feel anything of what was happening to her.

He pulled her up against him and she was forced to look into his hate filled eyes, the stench of booze was heavy on his breath. She gagged. "You don't like ta listen huh…think you can disobey me? I'll show you whose boss in this house, you lousy no good wench! Then nest time you'll think twice fore you try ta defy me!" he spat. His fists battered her petite body, and she couldn't breathe.

Kagome desperately fought back, but her hits were like small slaps against his huge body. "Let me go! Let me go! Please let me go!" She beat at his chest as he pulled her up once more. She let her legs flail. His hand enclosed around her neck, her tears didn't even make him flinch. "Please…" '_Who is this monster?'_ she wasn't even sure she knew him anymore.

The gods must have felt at least some pity for her, because one of her pathetic kicks connected just in the right place. His grip loosened and she fell hard. He doubled over in pain. She took this opportunity to run, grabbing the bag beside her door, the one she kept for emergencies like this. Running like hell she was downstairs and out the house. "Go ahead you slut. Run away! You're just like your goddamn mother! You're nothing to me, you worthless waste! I don't need you anyway! Go on, go!" his words faded into the distance, as she moved farther away, tears coursing down her face in a never ending stream. Like always she had to run.

888

_Drool dripped from the side of his mouth. '_I must have died and gone to heaven'_ he thought vivaciously. Surrounding him were goddesses to say at least, sunbathed, gorgeous eyed, chesty women, cooing and beckoning him to join them in their activities. '_Is it me or is it getting hot in here'_ He was in pure bliss as they wrapped themselves around him, sensually rubbing him in the most sinful ways. _"Thank you God."

_**Knock knock **_

"What was that?"

_He was momentarily distracted a sound that came from the distance. The women crawled over him; whispering sensual things in his ears, he turned his attention back to them. The sound continued; it vaguely registered in his dull brain that someone was knocking somewhere._

_**Knock knock**_

"_Miroku, over here"_

"Yes_''_

_The women were calling_

_**Knock knock**_

'What is that?_'_

"_Miroku, pay attention"_

_They were beginning to fade, he couldn't focus._

'No please the women'

_**Knock Knock**_

"_MIROKU"_

888

He awoke upon hearing the insistent knocking. Groggily he tossed the sheets off, and stood up sleepily heading in the direction of the annoying sound. The only thought circulating in his mind was 'aww hell it was only a dream'. Clad in just his smiley face boxers, he opened the door.

In front of him stood a teary eyed Kagome, desperately trying to hold herself steady so she didn't collapse in front of him. One look at her knocked the sleep outta his eyes. Miroku's heart sank. "Kitten, tell me he didn't do it again." It was a stupid question; he got his answer from the bruises already starting to form one her delicate skin. Kagome merely shook. Careful of her wounds he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her inside. "It's alright Kitten, I'm here now."

It was going to be a long night.

888

Some days I believe that everything will get back to being good and fine, and other days I opt to give up hope. I know it's cowardly but I always run from the bad times, because it's easier… it's just easier to run than to stay and face the pain. I guess it's hard to understand what I go through, with just my words in a book. I think that if you had to be there, if you saw the day to day disaster she left behind, then maybe just maybe…yeah. It's like I… I don't even know where to begin picking up the pieces of my life; I mean I've crumbled into so many little pieces.

Well at least I have Miroku. He, he I can count on; he's been like an older brother to me. He protects me from the hurt, and takes me in when I have no place else to go. He loves me. He is my saviour.

One day I hope to leave here, leave this life behind, but until that day I just have to survive.

888

The night was thick with silence. What could be said; words were lost in the soft breeze that came through the window. A girl curled up against a boy, the tears long dried on her porcelain face. The moonlight outlined their features, pain embossed in their eyes. They were still for a long time, sleep eluded them. Slowly the wee hours of the night slipped into early dawn.

The silence was broken with the sound of the world waking up.

"You're leaving this place today, I promise."

**  
Ok!!**

**first chapie down!!**

**I'm sorta happy with the way it turned out.**

**Review and NO FLAMES**

**With Love,**

**Smil3z.**


	2. Say Goodbye and Run for your Life

**Hey second chapter up!! I think I'm finally getting the hang of this, and I'm quite happy with this chapter! Hope you like it oh hey and thanks for the reviews, I know it's not much, but it's a start and I'm grateful. I'll get the other chapters up as soon as possible. Until then please keep reviewing!**

**xoxoxmuahzzxoxox**

**InuSmil3z**

Chapter 2

Say Goodbye and Run for your Life

May 10 2007

Dear diary,

Tell me I'm crazy! Tell me that I'm clinically insane for even considering, whatever the hell it is I'm considering. Yes. I must have gone mad. Because for some reason, for the last two hours to be exact, we've been packing up all my things into these huge brown boxes; somehow Miroku has talked me into packing up my things and leaving. Which is what we are currently doing right now, and even my little brother is helping out with this ludicrous idea. He must have been conspiring with Miroku behind my back. Maybe they secretly want me leave so they could turn my bedroom into some guy's hangout or something.

Yeah like that's the whole point of this mission. I just like to think that's the reason I'm leaving because it hurts far less than the real reason. But that's beside the point. What really matters is the fact that I don't know if I can leave everything I've ever known behind, and start out new. Sure I was the one talking always about it, but now that my chance is finally here, I'm well…Oh my god… I am freaking out here. I mean even if I do pack up all my things and manage to get out of here with my life, where am I supposed to go. Well actually, I have an idea of where I'm supposed to go although…

Wait do I know how to live by myself, all on my own, without adult supervision!!

My situation has officially become pretty sad considering that I am somewhat of an adult who should be gone by now anyways, but that's besides the point here. Any ways back to where I'm going to be living. Miroku said that he had an aunt that lived in the city, and he said that she would take me in if I go to her. This is all fine and dandy, but there is one problem.

Yes there is always a problem.

And that problem is:

I don't even know the damn woman! I've never seen her, never talked to her, and never met her in person, never anything with her! For all I know is that she could be this hideous creature that only comes out at dark. Or she could be a like a crazy cat lady or even worse a psycho that's a serial killer on the loose!

Okay…okay…maybe I'm over reacting… just a little bit…but you can't blame me; I mean you never know with these things… cause, it's like one minute they're all nice and such and then the next minute… they well... ok maybe I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'm just paranoid, I'm just well

OWWW…

888

Something soft and fluffy hit her head. Although this of course could not at all hurt her, Kagome let out a strained "OWWW" to exert her frustrations.

"Get your ass off the floor and do something you lazy pig!"

"Watch your language you little twit, and can't you see I'm doing something of importance right now?

"You're writing in a book. I hope to god that is not your one career aspiration, because no offense sis, but you can't write for shit, so don't even try… and that's not the only thing you suck at too… for starters, you can't cook, you can't…"

"Souta, you have two seconds to shut your damn mouth before…"

"Before what, you start crying?"

"Why you little…"

A masculine voice cut in.

"Now, now children, behave. My dearest Kitten, would you please do what your brother asked and kindly help us move some of these boxes. I hope you haven't forgotten that we are on a time schedule. So in other words… Move your ass right now before you father gets home."

Kagome rose, stretched flashing Miroku a peek at her lean stomach and tucked her precious book under her arm.

"Jeez Miroku… talk about bossy. But I'll do it under one condition. When I bend over to pick up a box, just promise not to look at my ass"

"Oh for the love of…"

"Now Kagome, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"A perverse, untrustworthy one"

"O… that hurts… how can you think so lowly of me? Even after all we've been through... All I've done for you… for you to say such things truly wounds my heart Kagome."

"Awww… muffin! I'm sorry... You want a hug?"

"Please could we not do this?"

Miroku made a mock pout, nodding his head vigorously; he opened his arms for her embrace. Kagome foolishly wrapped her tiny arms around his built frame, and he tightened the embrace to an almost suffocating hold. At first it seemed all right, perfectly fine, two good friends expressing their care for one another in a totally appropriate way, until someone's hands began to move downwards.

Smack

"Damn pervert"

"Honestly, didn't you see that coming?"

"What? What did I do?"

Rolling her eyes, and moving over to the sea of brown, Kagome picked up one of the boxes and looked over at the two men who now were falling behind on schedule.

"Come on let's get moving boys… we don't have all day mind you."

She walked out the door and down the stairs. Miroku and Souta looked at each other, then to the retreating back of Kagome, then to the rest of the boxes on the floor. Sighing simultaneously both had just one coherent thought running through their empty minds.

'It's going to take forever to move all these things.'

888

Honestly, I don't remember having all these things. I found a box in my closet filled socks from when I was a young girlie, and a draw filled with arts and crafts materials that I haven't used in so many years. I even found an album with pictures from our old life. I think I'll hold onto that a little while longer. It's just so fascinating, to find all these pieces that were once a part of my life. I'm leaving some things behind though, the things that I feel will be a burden for my new life, and so that when I'm gone my people won't entirely forget me.

I am so tired. Although it's exciting packing up to leave, it's just as exhausting, and I also stayed up half the night, if not the entire night with Miroku, making plans. I'm glad that we actually went through with this plan. I feel a bit freer already.

I'm going be heading off soon.

Diary, I know this may sound stupid, but wish me luck.

888

The three of them stood in front of the now packed mini which Miroku rented for Kagome.

"That's the last of it"

Miroku let out a big breath and wiped off his hands on his pants. "I'm exhausted" Souta whined

"You're exhausted, I'M exhausted. At least you slept last night. I didn't even get a wink of sleep."  
Kagome flopped down onto the grass. It was cool beneath her, calming her nerves a little.

"Well maybe if you and Miroku didn't stay up all night doing god knows what, then maybe, _just maybe_ you could have gotten some rest."

Kagome's face turned crimson. Miroku just smiled his usual perverse smile.

"Shut up Souta."

"I'm just saying, you do spend a lot of nights over at his house… there could only be one explanation as to what you do with at pervert's house all night... but then again..."

Smack, Smack

Souta now sported two new fancy lumps on his head, courtesy of his fuming sister, and an irritated friend. He pouted.

"Anyways." Kagome changed the subject. "These are the right directions right?"

"Yes."

She bit her lip, and began pacing nervously. "You're sure she'll have me? You did call her right?

"Yes Kagome I did. She'll be glad to have you with her."

"Umm… I'll call you when I get there. Your phone is on right."

"Yes"

"I have the money, so I'm good there. It's a lot of money, are you sure you don't mind?"

"I really don't mind Kitten, and it's obvious you need it more than I do."

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it."

"I will ok."

"Fine"

"Have you thought of what to tell him when he gets here? It won't take him long to find out what happened. Make sure he doesn't think you guys had anything to do with it; I couldn't live with myself knowing that something happened to you guys because of me. Please.

"Kagome…"

"Are you sure that he doesn't know where you're aunt lives, what if he does… what if he finds me… what if…" Kagome began to hyperventilate.

"Kagome, we got it under control don't worry." Souta assured her. "He has no idea where Miroku's aunt lives."

"You need to calm down Kitten"

"I'm sorry…It's just that… Are you sure about this… about all of this?"

Miroku saw it now. He saw her anxiety, her sadness, her guilt, but most of all her saw her fear, her pain. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head. This time he didn't try anything. She let herself go; shaking tears began to fall down her face. Souta took his sister's hand's into his own kissing them gently he leaned his head against hers.

"I'm surer about this than I have been about anything else in my life. You need this Kagome, you deserve this. Like hell will I stand by anymore and let this man abuse you any longer. I promised myself I would protect you, and I failed. The least I can do is set you free from this pain, from this hurting. It's time for you to go Kitten; it's time to start la new life, where you don't have to live in fear. I want this for you. Please don't back down now."

She pulled back and looked at him. Deep violet met chocolate, and the trust and love between them were so strong it was unbreakable. He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek softly.

"Ohh Miroku. You never failed, you kept me safe, and you kept me sane. I don't think I could ever repay you for all you have done for me. I love you with all my heart. Thank you."

"Love you too Kitten."

She turned to Souta and locked eyes with her small bro. "Souta…" She paused not sure of what to say. So he spoke.

"Sis… you drive me crazy and most of the time I wanna kill you because you are far beyond annoying. But you're my sister, and as much as I love to bug you, insult you, pull pranks on you, listen to your phone calls, show my friends your underwear drawer, etc, I never want to see you get hurt. And that's what he's been doing sis; he's been hurting you, and slowly he's been killing you. I don't wanna see that happen anymore, I wanna see you safe. But most of all I wanna see you alive again, just happy and being you. I'm going to miss you… I guess. Even though you do drive me insane."

"Umm thanks...I think. Hey Souta, I just want to …"

"Yeah, yeah I love you too sis"

She smiled and hugged her little bro tightly giving him a final sloppy kiss, which he wiped off disgustedly; she made her way to the mini van. Keys dangling she looked back one last time. She saw the only two men who cared for her waving heartily with tears streaming down their eyes.

She also saw her father's car coming down the road

Her eyes widened, her face embedded with fear, hands shaking she struggled to open the door. Miroku looked back to see the source of  
her sudden panic, and he too began to move. Finally she was able to open the door. Sliding her petite frame in the van as quickly as she could she put the keys in the ignition and turned.

She was almost too late.

"What the hell's going on here!"

She watched frozen as he climbed out of his car.

She watched Miroku try to block his way. She watched her father punched and watched Miroku fall to hard to the ground. She watched Souta rush to his side, watched her father make his way to the van, slamming his fists against the window in pure anger.

She just watched.

And listened

And heard:

"Kagome Run!"

That was all she needed. Kagome stepped on the gas and sped down the road.

She didn't look back.

888

It wasn't easy, just leaving them like that. They were helpless, as was I. He told me to run, so I did, well actually I drove, but what difference does it make. I left, I got away. I'm in a diner now, 60 miles form what used to be home. I keep looking over my shoulder, afraid that, he at any moment could find me and drag me back. If I had to go back it would kill me, I can honestly promise you that.

I can't help feeling guilty for leaving Souta and Miroku, but what can I do now. I left the two most important pieces of my heart behind. That's my only regret.

It's time to start all over

It's time to move on.

**Its done. Finally. Usually I don't take this long, but my brother is a total computer hog and it really impedes my writing flow. Lmao that sounds so weird but whatever. I promise to write as soon as I can,at every chance I get. Again thanks to those who actually are giving my story a read... and for those who aren't then it's kinda pointless for me to be writing this. Oh well..**

**Keep reveiwing please!**

**Next Chapter: Simplicity to Chaos**

**Love:**

**Smil3Z **


	3. Simplicity to Chaos

**Hey I just wanna say that i just realized that in my other two chapters I forgot the disclaimer. MY BAD. Yeah so there is a character introduction in this chapter. But i won't tell you who. Please Review so that i know that i have apurpose for writing this wonderful story.**

**xoxoxmuahzzxoxox**

**InuSmil3z**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, though if i did i would be one very happy g! **

Chapter 3

Simplicity to Chaos

May 12 2007

Dear Diary

I'm miserable. Completely and utterly horrible. It has been two days. TWO DAYS. And I'm still on the streets, without a home. I haven't showered, my hair is a mess, and my clothes are dingy. People are looking at me like I'm a mad woman. I don't blame them. I feel like one anyways.

I'm in another diner. It's my fourth one so far. This one is small, and cramped, the smell of coffee and bacon is thick in the air. There is conversation in the air, and somehow it makes me feel like I'm part of something bigger. It's almost homely. I like it and the people here are friendly, not like that last one, with the women and the frying pan…ugh bad memories.

The point is although this is nice, the eating out and experiencing different things concept, I am tired of diners, though the food really is delicious. Well except for at that last one…umm yeah that was bad.

I am also tired of sleeping in the stinky rental van, which I only have for two _more_ days… cheap bastards. I really just can't believe that I haven't found this woman yet; I mean I followed the directions, or at least half of them, well maybe…

Let's just say I'm not good with directions.

So technically, _you could say that_ I don't really know where I am, but at least I'm not at the point of total chaos yet… I have been fed, and I am still clothed, though my hair really could use a good washing, and I have money. So I'm still good for what… two days?

Maybe I should call Miroku.

But I'm afraid that it's too early for that yet. And lord knows that I can't call Souta. Too risky.

So I'm on my own. Yes. For the first time in my pathetic life I am truly on my very own. And to tell you the truth it kind of feels good, though it is a little depressing. Am I contradicting myself?

Maybe I should ask someone for directions or for someone to take my hand and walk me to Keade's because I am lost and in dire need of help. I guess it wouldn't hurt ask someone right?

That woman over there seems nice. That lady who's reading the book in the corner, right over there, can't you see?

Silly me, this is a book so it can't see her. God it's only been two days… I really am going crazy.

I'll still describe her though just so the future people will know what she looks like. Well she wearing a red hat, it's very nice, like the ones the models wear. Ohhh maybe she is a model! She has long black hair and is fairly pretty.

My god I would kill to be as beautiful her. I didn't know that pets were allowed in this diner, but apparently they are, because she's holding this super kawaii kitty cat! It reminds me of Buyo, except she's less fat, way less fat. The girl looks around my age, so, I think she won't be as intimidating as the rest of the people here.

Okay. I'm going do get directions. Yes that's right I will get up, walk over there, make a small conversation (maybe), get my directions and be on my way...

Oh my god she's looking! She caught me staring, oh god oh god

Forget directions.

Oh my god! She's coming over here. What if she hurts me? I have no place to hide. Shit.

888

Kagome closed the book she was writing in rapidly and stiffened. The woman she was going to ask for directions was making her way to her table. Panicking, but trying to hide it, Kagome developed a sudden interest in her pen.

"Umm… Excuse me?"

Kagome looked up startled. Looking around to make sure that the girl was actually talking to her, and finding out that she was, Kagome gave her a weak embarrassed smile.

"Yeah you, hi. You looked kind of lonely... I just thought I'd accompany you for a bit... And also… you were giving me such a distressed look for so long… yeah…it was kind of weird. I'd just like to know, are you from around here?

Kagome turned a nice shade of pink. Timidly she replied. "Umm no, I'm from outside the city."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Have you ever been into the city?"

"No, well yeah, but I was too young to remember"

"Figures…yeah ok. Let's do this: Hi, my name is Sango Aoki. Consider me your angel in disguise. I'll be your guide around the city, just because I feel sorry for your poor lost soul." She extended a friendly hand, but Kagome was hesitant to take it.

"Wait… you want to be my guide around the city?"

"Yes, I mean you are in dire need of help, so to say, right?

"Yes I am. Ok so what's the catch?"

"Huh?"

"You know, what's the catch? What's in it for you? Because if it has to do with money, you are in the worst luck ever, cause it turns out that I have none."

"Yeah... Umm it's not about money, I didn't tell you there was a cost involved did I?"

"Ok then, so why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I always thought a little kindness never hurt anybody. And just to let you know, I may be the best help you find, because in this city, not everyone is as friendly as me girlie."

"Oh."

Kagome noted that Sango's hand was still outstretched and waiting for acceptance. She gratefully took the stranger's hand, feeling that she was one of the few people she was going to be able to trust in these parts.

"Ok oh and I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way."

Sango smiled. She already had a feeling that they would become the best of friends. At least, she was hoping for it.

"Alright Kagome. Welcome to the Tokyo."

888

She seems nice. Turns out she walked to the diner from work which she also walks to, and seeing as she didn't have a car I allowed her to drive the rental. She seems to know a lot about this place. But then again she grew up here, in the busy streets of Tokyo.

Sango Aoki. I have found someone in this great city, who I can call a friend.

She's a comforting person, and we get along great, but she talks a lot, and sometimes I can't keep up with her pace. So I let her talk, and I listen, I like it better that way anyways. She lives in an apartment which she showed me while we were driving around. It was beautiful. She's a year older than me, and is currently working a grocery store, but I've already forgotten the name. She has a little brother that's around the same age as Souta. His name is Kohaku, and appears like she loves him a great deal. She talks warmly of him, and I've learned so much about his life. It sort of feels as if I know him even though I have never met him. She has not mentioned a word about her parents, which to me is a good thing; because that means that I won't be forced to talk about mine.

It's funny but Sango makes me feel a little less homesick. And Kirara her kitty, makes me miss Buyo a little less. It's a miracle that she came along, or else I might have been lost forever. (I'm exaggerating, but whatever)

Sango is quite the busy body, I have only met her today and already we have toured the city, gone shopping (I got a great pair of shoes real sexy) and watched a movie. It was in English, but there were subtitles. It was a very good movie… What was it called again? Oh yeah…Spiderman 3. It was fun, and Sango cried at the sad parts. She told me no to tell anyone. I won't. Oh and she also gave me what she called all the essentials meaning: her cell phone number, her home phone number, her fax number, her e-mail, her addie on msn, which I believe is very similar to her e-mail, but who am I to say anything? Oh and also her house number

We're going to dinner. She's buying so it's all good.

I still have to show her the directions that Miroku gave me. Maybe she'll know where Keade lives. Maybe she can get me to my new home

If I'm that lucky.

888

"Oh my god Kagome, those shoes look really cute on you! You so should get them"

"You think so? They are really cute though."

"Do I think so? Honey I know so! You are getting them, no questions about it."

"Ok I'll get them"

After coming out of several stores, Kagome and Sango had their hands filled with shopping bags of shiny, sexy brand new things. With smiles on their face they loaded the all ready stuffed rental car and headed off in search of a restaurant for dinner.

"Do you think we spent too much?" Kagome asked eyeing the bags currently sitting on the mounds of boxes.

"No we didn't spend enough. Hey I was wondering well remember earlier in the diner, you told me that you didn't have money, when you thought that I was trying to scam you. So my question is if you didn't have any money to begin with then where did you get all that money to shop.

For the second time that day Kagome turned a few shades darker than her natural tone.

"I... umm… yeah, I lied, cause you see well…" She looked at Sango just in time to catch her wink.

"You don't have to explain, I get it Kags. It's alright."

"Thanks." Kagome was in awe. She had only hung around this girl for a day, and already she had gotten a nickname. It had taken Miroku forever, before he randomly started calling her kitten. Miroku… Her grin dropped and resorted to her natural sadness. No matter the happiness she felt right no, it couldn't amount to the feeling of loss and sadness she was holding. Sango acknowledged the change in mood, but chose not to bring it up.

"Hey" she said softly. Kagome came out of her reverie, and provided Sango with a fake smile, one that she could see right through. A smile that revealed a past filled with pain. A smile that reflected her very own smile. Sango decided not to press Kagome for the answers to the questions she so desperately wanted to ask. Later when they knew each other better, she would ask for Kagome's story, and she would tell her own. Someday they would both learn the truth.

"You hungry?"

"You bet!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere will do now… I'm starving"

"How about there?"

"Where?"

"There. Daisuki Sushi."

"Sounds good to me"

"Me too"

They turned into the small restaurant, which wasn't too crowded. It was really pretty inside and gave a serene effect. They sat in a corner both. Kagome looked around in awe. The traditional Japenese artwork was amazing. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Gaijin"

"Oh shut up you"

"What are you going to order."

"I want the Tempura Shrimp, and the Dynamic Sushi."

"Ok I'm going to get the teriyaki chicken and the California rolls."

They ordered and waited for their food to come. It was getting late outside, Kagome pulled out the directions that Miroku had given her.

"Sango?"

"Yes"

She pushed over the piece of paper. "I feel like such a tourist…"

"You are a tourist. So what's this?"

"These are directions that my friend gave me, I tried to follow it but obviously I failed. I want to know if you know where that place is."

" And why do you need to know where this place is."

"Cause it's where I'm moving to."

"That would explain the boxes in you van."

"Yeah, that would be the logical reason."

Sango took one look at the directions and looked back at Kagome. A wide grin spread across her face. If Kagome learned anything today from being with Sango, she learned that with that look often came something big.

"Of course I know where this is Kagome my dear. And let me just say this right here, right now just so it's on record. Me and you, we're going to be having a lot of fun in the future, just you wait and see."

For some reason Kagome felt that her hopes for a simple life, had gone through the window.

She just hoped she was prepared for the chaos that was sure to follow her very chancy meeting with Sango Aoki.

**Here's Chappie Three. Enjoy**

**Next Chapter: A Stormy Start.**

**With Love:**

**Smil3z **


	4. Misunderstood Phonecalls

**Hey Guys. Chapter four, sorry for the wait! I have Chapter five, but it needs some tweaking, i'll get it up as soon as possible. Hope you like this one although it is a bunch of pointless arguing. Oh and Character introduction!! Guess who! I hope you guys are ready because after this chappie, things get a little bit twisted.**

**xoxoxmuahzzxoxox**

**InuSmil3z**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, i know, i own nothing, except for some books, and my cell.**

Chapter 4

Misunderstood Phonecalls

May 13 2007

Dear diary

I really didn't think that it would be this difficult to get to my new home. It has now been officially three days and I have not seen or stepped foot in my residence _and_ I still don't know who this Keade is. I mean she could be old and haggish or… yeah I'm getting off topic again and I do believe that we have been through my paranoia of this lady before, some pages ago.

It's just that I thought when Sango said that she knew where the place was, she would immediately take me there... well not immediately….but straight after dinner would have been nice.

Well at least I have a roof over my head now, and no i'm not talking about that van. I have to thank the heavens above that I am nowhere near that disgusting van, which I would be sleeping in right about now; God forbid that I ever will again. SO… I guess I should record my current whereabouts, and I have to say that I'm feeling comfortable here already though it's obvious that I'm not going to stay.

I'm at Sango's apartment, where I'm not supposed to be at, but it is a shelter from the rain so to speak. Her house is very cozy might I add and if you see this girl's wonderful sense of style, oh my god it's amazing. Right now I'm in her living room area. It's this beautiful shade of light purple, oh and her couches are so fluffy, she has a big flat screen TV hanging on her wall, and her rug is so soft and velvety between my toes. It has paintings all over, but she hardly has any picture frames. I wonder why, but it's none of my business, I'm sure she will tell me if she wants to, so there's no need to ask. But enough of that you should see her bedroom, oh! Don't get me started on her bedroom! It's this nice shade of off white, and she has the biggest canopy bed I have ever seen in my life. It even has silk sheets, and a petite vanity, so cute.

It's every girl's dream room, my dream room. One that I was planning on doing back….

Let's not bring back things that should be forgotten.

Sango is in the washroom right now doing god knows what. The door is open so it can't be anything nasty. I'm going to go see her.

Maybe I'll ask her when she's going to get me home.

888

He was waiting; in fact he had been waiting for just about three hours but who was counting the hours anyways? Usually he didn't mind waiting, in actuality he was known for his patience, and the way he kept himself calm cool and collected at all times, in all situations. But there were those days when there were things he couldn't handle, his patience would run thin, and his cool exterior would shake right off with irritation. Today was one of those days.

"Ahhh!!! Where the hell is this friggin' kid! It's been three hours already; he can't be this fucking late! His plane wasn't even delayed! Fuck!!!"

Yep, today was definitely one of those days.

Miroku had completely snapped.

Odd looks came from all around him, not only for his outburst, but also for the bruises and cuts he sported on his arms and face. It was true that in helping Kagome he had known there was a price to be paid, and he had been fully prepared to pay that price, all for her to get out of the hellhole she lived in. He just hadn't known that it would've damn neared kill him.

But then again he also had been prepared to die for her. It was worth it though. Seeing her safe and away from the man that terrorized her night and day.

He began to pace back and forth, something he did when he was tired and bored. He ignored the stares and he also ignored the whisperings going on in the background about him, from people who were stupid enough to think that he couldn't hear them. Yes, he knew full well that there was something wrong with him, but he chose to ignore that as well.

Getting irritated by the seconds, he stopped pacing and plopped himself down in a chair. "Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm," chanting under his breath he crossed his arms across his chest and gave the floor a dirty look.

"_Attention to all passengers traveling on 5:00 Kyoto plane, there is going to be a delay. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Miroku looked up startled, but pleased. It was apparent that he didn't have to wait any longer.

The man known as the one and only Inuyasha had arrived.

_888_

"_Saaaangoooo…"_

"Kagome for the last time, I'll take you there as soon as I'm done. Please stop your whining."

"You've been at that for the last hour or so. You'll never be finished. Can we go? Please?" She was exaggerating a tad bit but at this rate she was desperate.

"Stop acting like a child. I said we'll go when I'm good and ready to go, and right now I have to finish this."

"But I wanna go now, can't you do that later, I mean who's going to see. Really now, _COME ON_! It is raining outside for heaven's sake's." It wasn't really, but she didn't care, anything to make the girl move.

"You dumbass have you looked outside? It's like 30 degrees out there; I don't know where you see rain but it is definitely not out there. And no I cannot finish this another time, it has to be done now, or I'll never get to do it.

"But _whyyyy_….?"

"Because…"

"Because _what_?"

"Because, because!"

She could tell that her friend was getting frustrated, but was exactely what she wanted to happen.

Her plan was to make the girl so frustrated with the bothering and whining that she would get fed up and stop what she was doing and take her home." At least that _was _the plan.

Make sense much?

"Because it makes me feel good! Now leave, you're starting to bug me…Oh be a doll and close the bathroom door on your way out. Thanks Sweets."

Pouting Kagome pushed off her the wall she was leaning against and slammed the bathroom door; she made her way out to the living room.

"Damn girl… Takes long…shaving legs…no one's going see….god…_be a doll and close the bathroom door_...do it yourself...you lazy no good..."

Mumbling to herself, she wandered over to the phone and idly picked it up. She cradled it in her arms and threw herself on one of the big fluffy couches. She dialed in a number she knew by heart then debated on whether or not she should push the talk button.

"It's about time I guess; I can't put this off forever."

"Did you say something?" a distant voice called from the confines of her bathroom.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Thank god she didn't hear the other stuff though.

"Nope, nothing at all" she called back.

"Thought I heard something. Alright then, I'm almost finished I'll be out in a sec."

Kagome chose not to answer the girl in the washroom and turned her attention back towards the phone. 'It's time'

She pressed talk, placed the phone to her ear, listened to the dial tone. And waited.

Someone picked up after three rings, and a deep masculine voice answered. It was different from the one she had intended to hear.

"Hey."

"Umm…Is this Miroku?" She said softly.

"Nope this is Inuyasha. What can I do for you babes?"

Kagome's face turned red. "Sorry I think I have the wrong number. Bye." She said quickly.

"Hey wait I was…"

Kagome hung up the phone.

888

Miroku popped the truck and proceeded to put Inuyasha's entire luggage in it; he got no help from his friend. "So how was the vacation" said the man who was struggling to lift the heavy baggage. Inuyasha who had been standing around idly watching Miroku struggle, rolled his eyes, and pushed the poor boy out of the way. With one hand only he lifted the suitcase up and put it into the trunk.

"Great, sexy women, good food, great drinks, lots of gambling, basically I did everything I do here but to a more extreme point".

Miroku ignored him. "Hey!"

"I got tired of watching your weak ass try to lift my things"

"I was fine; I didn't need your help."

"Yeah, whatever you say buddy."

"Hey I you're lucky I took time off work to pick your sorry ass you, you…"

"Thanks"

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Inuyasha finished up and locked the trunk. He held his hand out to Miroku.

"What now?"

"Keys"

Miroku eyes widened. "Hell No! I'm driving, not you; don't you even think for one second about getting behind the wheel of my baby."

Inuyasha scoffed. " Listen, I don't give a shit if it's your baby or not, give me the fucking keys! Oh and just for the record, "your baby" is the crustiest car I have ever witnessed in my whole entire life! Even a hobo can get a better car."

Miroku gave his friend a pissed off look. "No you listen. Not everyone's a pampered millionaire that can afford to go on vacation in the middle of a work week. I'll have you know that this is all I can afford with my job right now. So it's either you get in the car or I leave you here. Take your pick."

He didn't have much of a choice.

"Whatever lecher."

"Screw you"

"I happen to be straight, but I'm flattered that you want me so much."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Just get in the goddamn car."

"Fine"

They slid in, closed the door, got comfortable and made sure their belts were on. After all, safety is first. Silence filled the car as Miroku pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the road to Inuyasha's house. But silence never stayed for too long between them.

"Inuyasha…"

His voice was serious.

"What?"

He turned to look at his friend. The tone in his voice worried him a little, but not too much. He knew Miroku long enough to know that he was never serious enough for him to worry.

"It's good to have you back"

Inuyasha smirked.

888

Inuyasha was really bored, more bored than he had ever been in a long time. They had been driving for an hour now, and Miroku had made little for conversation. He became interested in the petty thing, things which were definitely an annoyance to Miroku. He first turned on the radio, flicked through a couple of channels for a while "Could you just pick one?" found one he liked and blasted it at full volume. Sitting back in his seat that ever so cocky grin plastered on his face, he then proceeded to press the window button so it went up and down.

Miroku reached over and turned down the volume, glaring Inuyasha, "Cut that out, you're acting like a four year old!" "Keep your eyes on the road stupid! Man, I knew I should've drove." "Shut up."

Silence again.

"So how's your woman?" Inuyasha picked a topic of interest to the both of them.

"Which one?"

"Ha! Yeah right in your dreams lech, you know who I'm talking about."

Miroku scoffed.

"We haven't spoken in a while."

"Why she mad at you? Did she find out you're fucking other women behind her back?"

He was so blunt.

"What! No! I…" Miroku sputtered and Inuyasha laughed

"Did she…" He was cut off by an annoying ring. "You gunna get that?"

Miroku glanced down at his cell, and then looked back onto the road; he said nothing.

"_Ok then_…I'll get it."

He picked up the cell, flipped it open and answered in his sexy voice, guessing that it was a woman he'd be speaking to.

"Hey"

"Ummm…Is this Miroku?" The voice on the other sounded like a little child. He gave Miroku a disgusted look "Pedophile…" he said under his breath. He was lucky the man driving didn't hear him. He turned his attention back to the person on the phone.

"Nope this is Inuyasha. What can I do for you babes?"

He could almost hear the girl squeaking. So... how inexperienced was she?

"Sorry I think I have the wrong number." He smirked at her naivety. Then realized she was about to hang up.

"Hey wait I was…

End tone.

…just answering for Miro…."

"What?"

Inuyasha took the phone from his ear and glared at it. "Bitch hung up"

Miroku sighed. "What did you do, who was it?"

He gave Miroku a shocked and hurt look. "I didn't do nothing! Why is it that you always assume that i did something? You know when you assume you make an ass outta me and you? and.."

"Who was it Inuyasha?!"

"Some little girl." Miroku hit his head against the steering wheel. "Yeah so anyways _how does_ a little girl have your cell number?"

"Inuyasha you idiot give me that!"

He snatched the phone from the boy's hand knowing that it was Kagome who called. 'Shit, unknown number' That didn't matter, he would be seeing her anyways. He smiled, realizing they had reached thier destination. He pulled into a parking space, cut the engine, and tried to ignore Inuyasha, who was still babbling on.

"Jeez, what's your problem?"

"Nothing. Just get out."

"What?"

"I said get out."

"Why. What did I do?"

He seemed to be completely unaware that the vehicle had stopped moving.

"Cause at your house idiot."

"Oh"

888

I miss Miroku and Souta. They're the part that's missing from my heart, the most important thing I left behind. How can I start over without them? Or have I already started over without them?

And what about Sango? I like her I really do; she's the first real girl friend I have. I want her to be a part of my life, a new piece to replace an older worn out piece, but how can I do that without burdening her with my past? And how do I tell her about Miroku and Souta without doing exactly that?

I can't even begin picking up the pieces of my life without them with me, by my side. I want to see the ones I love; I want to be with them. Does this mean that I don't know how to let go?

It's just that I feel so guilty, because they're stuck with that beast that I once called father. Who knows what he's doing to them, or what he's capable of doing to them. I left them with the sadness and I…I'm actually the happiest I've been in a long time and this fact alone makes me feel so bad. Should I be feeling this way?

I think that I shouldn't, they're the ones who told me to go after all, but I can't help it.

I don't know what to do; I don't know what to feel, I just don't know. I'm so confused. Does any of what I just wrote make sense at all?

Oh god I think I need a therapist, or...Or worse a psychiatrist. Or are they the same thing?

Miroku pick up the phone!

888

"_SANGO!"_

"What?"

"_YOU KNOW WHAT!"_

"Ok, ok, you want to see your new home right?"

"_YES!"_

"Fine, I'll take you, just shut up!"

"_OK!"_

The older girl grabbed Kagome's arm, marched her over to the front door, unlocked it and swung it open. "There see that door across from us? That apartment over there? That's it, that's where you'll be living. Happy now?"

She expected the kid to be jumping for joy.

Instead she got nothing. Sango turned back to look at the small girl, to see if she hadn't fainted from shock already. She hadn't; instead she stood rigid, her arms straight down beside her, her tiny hands curled into fists. Her bangs shadowed her eyes so Sango couldn't see the girl's expression.

"Kagome, you okay?"

Still nothing.

"Kago..."

"Sango?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it. Chapter Four! Yeah! Okay yeah ummm.. this is a long chapter, well to me it is. It's just that there is alot of things that needed to be done in this chapter, like finally getting the girl home. She's been astray for so long it's so sad and cruel. yeah soo.. oh and last chapter i lied to you guys, yeah i did...umm i said that this chappie was to be named a stormy start, however that isn't the case and that in fact is the next chapter, so yeah if you're confused so am i. Yeah so and i figued out how to seperate my comments from the storie. YEAH ME!! REVIEW!!**

**Next Chapter: A Stormy Start**

**Love 3**

**SMil3z. **


	5. A Stormy Start

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long this time for an update. It was crazy at school for the past couple of weeks, with summatives and exams. I tried so hard to get this one up but i kept on writing bits and pieces and leaving it cause i'd never have the time to finish it. So here it is chapter #5, hope you enjoy after the long wait. I Actually really like how this one turned out to tell you the truth. Please R&R. Thanks budzz.**

**xoxoxmuahzzxoxo**

**InuSmil3z**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these character... but i do own Romeo. He's mine! HA!!**

Chapter 5

A Stormy Start

May 13 2007 Still

Dear Diary,

I'm home at last, I'm home at last. Thank god almighty I'm home at last.

888

It was about five minutes later until Kagome finally caught Sango. It shouldn't have been that hard anyways because the girl's house wasn't a mansion, but then again Kagome was not known for her athlete ability so you can imagine the difficulty she had just trying to maneuver around the various objects in Sango's house. It wasn't a pretty sight, and she was sure that she had acquired some nice new bruises to go with the one's she already owned. Anyways, the only way she was able to catch her was by her hair. Yes Sango was betrayed by her very own hair. Kagome yanked the poor child's pony tail so hard that Sango fell flat on her back. The wind knocked out of her; she rolled over clutching her stomach just trying to breathe. That's when Kagome attacked, pouncing on the near passed out Sango, and situating her little behind down her back so she could not move. Victory was Kagome's.

"Owww… Damn! You didn't have to pull that hard you know, frig' I can't breathe…get off."

"Liar. I don't believe you."

"No I'm serious, get off…. Kagome please…can't breathe…need oxygen... head getting light…. Eyes getting foggy…lungs burni…"

"Okay okay, jeez what a drama queen."

Sango rolled over and smirked. "Well is it my fault that you're so damn heavy? Knocked the air right out of me."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Hey are you calling me fat? I am not fat…am I?"

"Oh god" What did she do? "…no you're perfect." Kagome ran into the bathroom.

"Oh my god I am fat!" Sango regretted saying anything. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up… you look like you've been left on the streets to starve to death... That's how goddamn skinny you are."

"I…"

"You know what I have an idea… let's get over to your place so you can get to check things out alright?" Sango didn't need to hear all that crap about weight. She changed the subject as quickly as she could.

Kagome didn't even notice. She ran out of the bathroom into Sango's room grabbing her bag, and dashed back out; who would have thought that the girl could move so fast. She smiled stupidly when she approached Sango who turned her back on the girl and headed out the door.

888

"Wow… it's… it's AMAZING." They were in the living room which was enormous, well at least to Kagome it was. There were three big fluffy white couches right in front of a huge flat screen TV that hung on the wall above a surround sound stereo system. Right next to that was a tower of various CDs and DVDs, and the room was filled with all kinds of artwork, mainly depicting women which was kind of weird, but whatever. Kagome didn't pay too much attention to that; her interest was in the floor. The carpet was beautiful, it was very white, and fluffy and it felt like velvet only a richer version. It was all over, except for the bathroom, which by the way, had a Jacuzzi in it. She couldn't wait to try it out, once Sango left that was. The kitchen was nicely laid out and looked very expensive, from Kagome's point of view. In fact just about everything looked like it was made for someone who was well off in life. "Keade must be rich ne?" Sango just laughed. There were three rooms down the hall: one of them was filled with boxes and junk, and one was locked from the outside. This made her irritated because she knew she would be spending the rest of the day trying to figure out what was behind the closed doors.

Then there was the third room. Her room. It was absolute heaven. She had never, ever possessed such a room in her entire lifetime, it was HUGE. A beautiful queen sized bed was positioned in the corner near to the window overlooking the city. The sheets were silk like Sango's, and there was a chest near the foot of the bed. "For all your secrets," said Sango as she observed the girl's reaction to it. There was also a vanity like Sango's, a dresser and a huge armoire. She stared at it wishing that she had that much clothes to fill it up. Nice billowy curtains draped the window, and even a small chandelier hung in the middle of the room. "Makes you feel like a princess ne? She did a good job didn't she?" Kagome could only nod. Everything was a soft white, and on her dresser in the corner sat a little porcelain jewelry box decorated with small cherry blossoms. It caught her eye immediately; she walked over throwing her bag on the bed, and picked it up delicately.

"How did this get here?" She looked puzzled at Sango; Sango gave her back the same look. "Do you know what this is?" Again Sango looked blank. "It's the jewelry box my mother gave to me before she died…." Kagome began to trail off a bit at the end making it impossible for Sango to hear her.

"Huh… what was that?"

Kagome gave her a solemn look, and a weak smile hiding her sorrow. 'Maybe Miroku brought it here.' She thought sadly…how could she have left it behind. "Nothing…"

Sango noticed the sadness in her eyes, and she knew that something was wrong. She herself often got that look when she was remembering them. The pain was overwhelming. She didn't like that Kagome was feeling the same thing.

"Hey…let's go get the rest of your stuff ok?"

The younger woman nodded. "Ok"

888

"You don't understand how nice it is to be home, buddy."

Once again Miroku was struggling, this time to get the luggage out of the trunk. Inuyasha failed to notice, for his back was turned and he was staring up at his building. It was a beautyand he loved it, but it was nothing compared to his apartment inside. He sighed in contentment. Yes it was good to be home.

"A little help here?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Damn weak ass."

"Well if you didn't bring your entire life with you …"

"Just shut up"

Inuyasha pulled out the suitcases taking the two heavy ones for himself, and leaving Miroku with the carry on. "Here you go Miss." "Yeah thanks… thanks a lot." Miroku's manhood was being abused. They entered the building, and walked up to the elevator. Inuyasha waited for Miroku to push the button. Miroku rolled his eyes. "There you go your Highness." "Thanks, cause you know people like me can't be pushing dirty elevator buttons. That's for normal people to do." "Yeah, you're right; assholes like you are more special than normal people like me." "Damn straight." Miroku sighed was there even a possibility that this guy…never mind…Miroku couldn't afford to lose anymore brain cells worrying about what his friend said. They were just too precious to waste over someone like him. The elevator was taking forever.

"Hey look over there buddy. Do you see what I see?"

"No I don't" 'What is it now?' Why was the elevator taking so long?

"Over there…some fine ladies are coming our way. Must be my lucky day….Wait isn't that….?"

Miroku lifted his head wearily, and searched for the women who had caught Inuyasha's attention. His eyes widened when he saw them, and his heart began to pace. 'Oh no' Where was the damn elevator?

"Hey she kind of looks like…" Inuyasha glanced back at his pal "Hey lecher you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something…hey wait a minute! This better not be like the last time, when you passed out on me, cause if you expect me to carry you upstairs again you can forget it. Not..."

Ding

"Inuyasha the elevator's here. Let's go." Miroku hurriedly pushed the boy into the elevator and closed the door

"Hey wait! What about the women?"

"Too bad."

Inuyasha pouted, since when did Miroku give up the chance to gawk at women?

888

"Oh my god, I love it Sango."

"Umhmm"

"It's so pretty, did you see it?"

"Yeah."

"I mean it's…"

"Ok Kagome, I know you're excited and all, but it you say one more word that has anything to do with your apartment, I will hurt you, I swear."

"Sorry."

They were making their way downstairs, using the stairs unfortunately. Something was up with the elevator, and Kagome was too anxious to wait for it to come up. Besides they had to get moving right away, if they were going to get all her things up into the house today, and because the van was going to be taken away tomorrow, they had to move extra fast.

Kagome broke out into a jog… this was getting very hard for her to do. "I should get rewarded for doing all this work for you, you're making me sweat. I don't sweat period, so something good better be waiting for me at the bottom of these stairs." Sango panted. Kagome smirked, so it wasn't only her who was struggling with the journey. Her smirk got even wider as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs; her eyes were being treated. She had seen mediocre men in her days, i.e. Hojo, but never had she seen someone as sexy as the man who seemed to be staring right at. Not only was there one but two sexified males waiting in the lobby. She turned to her pal "I think those should be fine enough payment for your trip." She pointed at the men, smiling at the first one, but it was the second one who caught her eye, "Hey isn't that…" Sango looked in the direction Kagome was pointing. Her eyes widened, and she became very pale. Why now? "I swear that looks just like… Kagome glanced back at her buddy, "Woah there Sango, you alright? You're looking a little faint… You need to sit down or something?"

"No I'm…I'm fine."

"Wow Sango, I didn't know that sexy men make you so hot and bothered that you can't stand up straight." Kagome laughed dodging a swipe from Sango. While they played the men disappeared.

"Screw you."

Kagome turned in search of them again. But they were gone.

"Hey, where did they go? Jeez Sango you must have scared them off."

"Shut up. It's getting late… Let's do this quickly so we can watch a movie or something.

"Sure thing buddy."

888

Inuyasha unlocked his apartment. Dropping his bags on the floor in the living room he flopped down on one of his big sofas. Miroku came in after him, and sighed in disgust at the bags that were thrown all over the floor. He picked them up, and carried them to the boy's room. Leaving them outside the door he slowly made his way back to Inuyasha.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

"Hey, as much as I wanna stick round my apartment, I really want to go to the bar more. What do you say…wanna go get some drinks and some ladies?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Anything to get him out of the house; Inuyasha got up, stretched, and did a quick check around. Everything seemed to be just the way he left it, he was content.

"Shall we?"

"We Shall."

888

Kagome searched longingly for the men who had caught her eye earlier. When she didn't see them she pouted. 'Man this sucks. It would have been nice to get some help from them…well at least we have Romeo." They had enlisted the help of Romeo, the doorman, to carry the boxes. It wasn't much…say four boxes of random things, and about three of clothes, each weighing, oh let's say 5lbs each. It diidn't seem like much… at least in Kagome's mind it didn't.

"What the hell do you have in here?"

"Things."

"It's so goddamn heavy."

"No it's not, you're just weak."

"Hey I am not…you know what...just go get the elevator quickly before some else does."

"Ok."

"And you better pray to god that the elevator's free Kags… cause I am not lifting these things up those stairs. You'll be on your own there."

"Come on Sango… If Romeo can do it so can you."

"I do beg your pardon young missus, but I do believe lady Sango is right, to carry these boxes upstairs would be a hazard to both our healths. I do not recommend it."

"Traitor."

888

Damn, what is wrong with your elevator these days?"

"I don't know."

"Let's take the stairs, it's faster that this junk."

"No."

"Yes. I'm not waiting for this thing."

"But I don't want to. No! You can't make me. I won't do it, I won't!"

"We're taking the satirs whether you like it or not."

"Fine."

888

**2 hours later, Nightfall**

Sango threw back on the bed tired as hell. The girl claimed that she did not have any clothes and yet it took two hours just to unload and pack up her wardrobe. Okay so she did have the clothes to fill up her armoire.

"Ok, so I lied a little about the clothes. Sorry, but at least we got half of the things packed."

Sango gave her a bewildered look.

"You have 4 more boxes out there, filled with god knows what, and you call this half? You have got to be joking me."

"Come on Sango, you can't give up so easily."

"I can, and I do…I give up!"

"Fine, quitter, I'll just do it myself."

"Ok have fun… I'll be taking a nap meanwhile."

"You suck, that was supposed to make you feel bad."

"Well it didn't work. I'm tired, Let's just rest."

"You rest, I can't, there's just too much to do."

"Ok I'll be here if you need me." Sango yawned, and Kagome sighed. Thanks to her friend's lack of help, it was going to be a long night.

888

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_ey buddy."_

"_ey"_

"_how ya doin.?"_

"_I doin great…bout you?_

"_think I had too many."_

"_can yoo drive?_

"_nope."_

"_me neiwther."_

"_cal..cal..call a cab."_

"_no man, I'll drwive."_

"_k"_

888

It was 12'clock when they finally got home. "Eh yoo…How ya been buddy." "I've been better Master Inuyasha, Master Miroku. I believe that you two require some assistance getting upstairs, ne?

"Nopee, we can do it by oursewleves…"

"I'll assist you."

"k"

888

It was late when she gave up. There was too much work, and so little time. She flopped down on a big white fluffy chair. It was very comfortable; she curled herself up in a tight ball and snuggled into the fluff. It wasn't long before she dozed off, and it wasn't long after she was awakened by loud voices coming form outside the front door.

"I can do it… lemme do it."

"Master I think that you are not in the right state of mind to open the door right now."

"Shut up… I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah you hearded him, he knows wha he doin…"

Kagome yawned, rolled herself off of the couch and landed with a thud. Who the hell would be making all this noise outside at this hour of the night. 'Must be drunk' she thought, and groaned as she tried to get up. Maybe it was her fall, or maybe it was the drunken talk, but something had reached the ears of Sango, because she came staggering out of the room, her eyes still sleep heavy.

"What the hell is that?" It was the drunken talk.

"Dunno. Should I check?" She really didn't want to, but at the same time she was curious.

"Sure, but be careful… sounds like a bunch of drunken fools out there." So Sango wasn't coming with her?

"Well if it is, I'm going knock them upside there head for waking me up."

"Give them one for me too, k?" Sango said as she flopped down on the couch. Guess that was a no.

"Ok."

Kagome stumbled over the boxes, nearly tripping on her bare feet, as she made her way over to the front door. She was clad in her girl boxers and a white tank top, but she really didn't care how she looked. The arguing had gotten louder, and she just about had enough. Unlocking the door, and swinging it all the way open, she got a full sight of the scene. There was Romeo trying to hold two grown men steady on their feet, because they looked like they would drop any minute. It was enough to make her laugh. Upon hearing her giggle, one of them turned around, and she came face to face with the same man she had seen downstairs. He was gorgeous, and she found herself locking eyes with him. He looked like he could be the sweetest man in the world, the way his face contorted in a cute confusion. But then he opened his mouth.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU and WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"

**Well, well, well ain't that a nice way to talk to someone. Imagine you met a drunk perosn and theyjust yealled in your face like that. What would you do. I'm sure that i would yell right back at them, lmao and probably push them down at the same time. Jokes. So i hoped you enjoyed. there's more to com i promise. SUMMER'S HERE Y'ALL!!!!! Tha means more updates and more of this wonderful story i cooked up here. lamo REVIEW!!!**

**Love 3**

**Smil3z**

**Next Chapter? At First Sight**


	6. At First Sight

**Hey hope you enjoy, it's kinda long but i think it's worth it. I don;t have much to say so read and review friends!!!**

**xoxoxmuahzzxoxox**

**InuSmil3z**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, Nada, zero, zilch, 0 yeah...**

Chapter 6

? at First Sight

May 14 2007 late noon.

Dear Diary,

Last night I witnessed a madman, a man who could possibly be madder than I ever will be. He came in the form of a god though, with eyes the colour of gold, hair in long silver tresses, tanned skin, and a built figure. Yet in all his perfection, he has the worst attitude in the world, and that mouth of his. Never have I heard a person curse like that in my life before, never. When I opened the door and he yelled in my face, I wanted to slap him so hard that he would have wished that it was his mother who had slapped him. I didn't get a chance to, he pushed past me almost knocking me on my ass; can you believe the nerve of him? He burst in here, (apparently he claims that it's his apartment, I know like what the hell?) and begins pacing in hurried circles in MY living room, yelling at the top of his lungs, questioning me and what I was doing. What was I doing, what the fuck was he doing?(excuse my language, I'm sort of pissed) He's so lucky I didn't call the damn police, and send his ass to jail for drunken harassment or something. But to tell you the truth I was shocked beyond movement and words, my mind froze so I didn't think of doing that at the moment. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I hate that feeling…so much.

It became a bit of a blur after that. All I know is that Sango began screaming at the guy, but I didn't make out what she was saying. My attention was at the door, or more like at the man who was standing at the door. I couldn't believe my eyes, I mean just the same day I was wishing and hoping to see him, to hold him, to know that he was there for me. And there he was: Miroku had come. I just wanted to jump into his arms and tell him how much I missed him. Unfortunately, he was a tad bit drunk like the other man in the room. Who, a few seconds later fell to the floor, (I don't even want to know what happened to him) and Sango rushed to tend to him. It was like she knew him or something. Miroku rushed in after the man fell, right past me, like I wasn't important, and that hurt. It really did. Their attention was totally on the stranger lying unconscious on MY floor, they completely ignored me, I felt invisible… have you ever felt that way before? Silly me. You're just a book, how could you possibly feel the way I felt just then, at that exact moment in time, all by myself, without any idea of what was going on.

And while I was feeling down and out, it hit me. I was jealous of this man…this…well actually I don't even know who the hell this man was, or what he was doing lying unconscious on my floor, in MY house. And just how do both Sango and Miroku know him is completely unknown to me. Well I don't actually know if Sango knows him… she just looked like she was helping a helpless drunk fool. Or maybe she does know him…or…ok I'm confusing myself.

The point is that something is definitely not right with this whole picture, but what's wrong, I don't exactly know as of yet. All I know is that there are currently two men asleep on the floor in my living room; yes Miroku that, bright one, fell asleep right beside the mystery man a few seconds later after he dropped. Why they're on the floor…do you think there was any possible way for Sango and me to lift not one but two drunken men? Hell no. SO we just left them there, although we could have woken them up, but I was too tired to do even that; I did after all practically unpack all my things by myself, no thanks to Sango. We retreated to the bedroom after. I didn't let Sango go home, because there were some questions I had for her that needed to be answered right away. But I don't think she knows the meaning of right away. The damn girl fell asleep as soon as she hit the mattress. So I had to wait. I'm still waiting, and they're still asleep. Screw this. I want answers and I want them now!

888

Inuyasha felt warmth close to his body. He turned and snuggled deeper into it, relishing in the feeling. If was heavenly, the manly arms wrapped around his waist held him tight, he felt secure in his slumber and to be pressed up against this…this… mus…cu…lar…chest!

Inuyasha jumped up, with the realization that there was a friggin' man in his bed; he was sleeping with a man! A man who happened to be his goddamn best friend, Inuyasha knew he was a pervert…but this…this was…he had gone too far! Inuyasha felt disgusting, his sexuality felt threatened. And why were they on the carpet?

"Ahhh... What the fuck is wrong with you Miroku! This is fucken sick... I told you I don't swing that way! Fucken pervert! Damn my head…" Inuyasha clutched his head in horror, as a pain he knew all too well came. Hangover: Miroku barely registered what Inuyasha had said, he too was holding his throbbing head. "Inuyasha don't speak so loud... It hurts. Damn you for waking me...I was having such a good nap." He pouted

Inuyasha held himself, his whole body shuddered. Didn't the pervert notice something was whack? He couldn't remember what happened last night. All he knew was that he had woken up in Miroku's arms. It seemed that that was all Miroku remembered as well. His eyes popped open.

"We didn't…Did We?" "Fuck no…" "I can't remember."

"What do you mean you can't remember? Think Goddamn it!"

"If you shut up maybe I'll be able to. Damn my head hurts so much. That's the last time I get drunk with you."

"Hurt? Hurt…hurt…hurt…hurt… hurt… shit. Miroku!?"

"What?"

"Does your ass hurt?"

"What the hell? No. Why?"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Kami-sama!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sango clabbered out of the room upon hearing the weird argument that the boys were having come to an end. Actually she had been awake for some time now, and had been quietly waiting for them to awaken. She had anticipated a show, which she got, and she could no longer hold her laughter in. "Morning boys." She sang sweetly to them. "Have a nice sleep? You know, you're really lucky you woke up full clothed, I can't imagine what would have happened if you were naked under those sheets.

Inuyasha looked up startled and annoyed. He knew this woman. "Shut up, you! Wait...you? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question love."

"What the hell do you mean, I live here bitch."

"My my, watch you're language dearie, we do have some moderate people in the house. What I meant was what are you doing back so early? I thought that you were supposed to be gone for longer." Her voice had lost the cheeriness, the amusement was over.

"No, two weeks, that was all." He hated being questioned.

"Oh I see." He also hated not being answered.

"You still haven't answered my question…What are _you _doing here." She tilted her head in the direction of Miroku. "You should ask him that."

There was a clutter in the kitchen. No one had realized that the foreign girl had woken up the earliest. She walked out of the kitchen, her smile bright and her face joyful, holding two cups of green tea.

"I just finished making breakfast. I made some tea, and I got some aspirin for you two, cause I figured after last night, you'd need it a lot. I also cooked up some ramen... since it was the only edible thing in this place, so I hope you guys don't mind too much, it's all there was. Sorry."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her when she walked over and handed him a cup. Sango's mouth fell wide open, "Yours is in the kitchen sweetie." And Miroku was speechless as he took the cup from his young friend. But Inuyasha wasn't. "Okay who the hell are you? And what exactly are you doing in my house?" She pretended to laugh. Then her face became serious.

"You know you asked me the same thing last night, only more…hmm what's the word I'm looking for? More unpleasantly…yeah that's right. Ok, so I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you…I think. Now the question is who are you? And what are you doing in _my_ house?" He walked over to where she stood now, and placed himself directly in front of her. He stood a head taller than she did, and tried to use this to his advantage. Looking down at her, staring her directly in her chocolate orbs he whispered nastily, "It's none of your damn business who I am, and your house? You must be fucken crazy bitch." He used a darker tone in hopes of scaring her. But she wasn't intimidated by him. Instead she stared him straight back in the eyes. This angered him further. He turned away, immediately coming to the conclusion that Miroku had something to do with all this. "Miroku what the hell is going on?" Kagome turned to her lifelong friend. "That's exactly what I'd like to know. What _is_ going on?"

888

They sat on the sofas facing each other, both still, both not muttering a word. They listened as Miroku talked, and watched as Sango kept silent. Both had been deceived, Kagome in the most cruel way. Betrayed by the one she trusted most. "You see I…" She sat rigid, her eyes blinking rapidly as she took the information in, desperately trying not to shed a tear. She had promised herself that she was done with that, that she would not cry anymore after she had left her father. But this, it was too much for her to handle and a single soldier made its way down her cheek as she looked up at Miroku with grave eyes. He cringed when she did, hating the way she appeared so lost, so miserable. Inuyasha, with him it was difficult to tell what he was feeling. "She has no place else to go. I thought…" His eyes were clouded with anger, but his face was filled with a different emotion, indifference maybe, rage definitely, but most of all confusion, a different confusion from the one he held last night. "I came up with…" He watched not Miroku nor Sango, but the girl who sat in front of him in fascination and disgust. Her eyes held him, the way they sparkled with despair and emptiness from something horrid. She looked so familiar, like...he stopped, that was the past, something that didn't matter anymore.

Who she was, he had yet to find out fully. Miroku opted to leave out bits and pieces exposed her and her own past, like where she came from and what had happened to her that had her eyes so wounded. But at least now he knew what his connection to her was. She was his roommate, she was going to be living with him, or at least according to Miroku she was.

"The point is Inuyasha you're going to help Kagome out. She is going to be living with you now whether you like it or not." Miroku finished.

Inuyasha glared at him long and hard. Then in a cold ruthless manner he said "This girl doesn't mean anything to me so I don't have to help her at all. Whatever happened to her to make her end up in this situation is none of my concern. She could be running from hell itself and I still wouldn't give a damn. I don't like this one bit... you have fucken five minutes to get this girl out of my house, Miroku. I mean it."

Kagome looked down, her face blank, her eyes glazed. She said nothing. Miroku would not back down; he matched Inuyasha's tone, but he made his words final. "Like I said before, whether you like it or not Kagome is living with you. I don't care how you feel about it. I brought her here and she's staying. That's final. You're just going to have to deal with it. I'm not taking her back."

"I don't want her… Take her back...she's a…"

"Stop it." Her voice was strained. Miroku heart dropped. When she looked up, her face was streaming with tears. "I'm not something that can be passed back and forth between people. I don't need this…I don't need you two arguing over whether I stay or not. I know when I'm not wanted." She directed this at Inuyasha. "I don't want to be a burden on anyone else, not after I was...I'll leave. Maybe it will be best if I do that." Sango was crying too now, but still she had no words.

She stood and was heading to the door, when Miroku jumped in front of her blocking her way. "Move." He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me." She viciously knocked his hand away, but he still attempted to embrace her. "Kitten please. I…" She pushed him away.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I..."

"You lied to me! How could you? I trusted you, I left my home… I left Souta for this."

"I did it for the best, you needed to..."

"You think that this is the best! You think that this is any better than that? I'm not wanted here Miroku! I wasn't wanted there… because...because I looked like her! You knew this would happen and still you let me believe I could start over. And this wasn't even… you just weren't… you…"

It was too much. She fell into his arms sobbing. Miroku held her close. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't see you hurt anymore. It was the only thing I could think of. Please forgive me. I should have told you…I" She looked up at him, and placed a delicate finger on his lips. "I can't forgive so soon, you betrayed me." "I know. I'm sorry. We'll find something else... I promise. You just can't go back." "I know." Inuyasha was puzzled, he didn't understand what had just happened before him. God, this was so stupid.

If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been dead and in hell by now by from the look Sango was giving to him. She wiped her tears angrily and walked over to where he sat. She grasped his ear and twisted, whispering threateningly, "You let her stay here or else."

"Or else what? What can you do?"

"I can make sure that you no longer have the ability to reproduce."

He gulped. "Bitch." "Thank you... so" "So what"

She twisted his weakness harder. "Right…right, fuck let go you psycho hoe."

"Fine. But say it first. "

"Fine."

Kagome and Miroku were talking quietly when Inuyasha interrupted, clearing his throat. He stood awkwardly, with Sango's fist jabbed forcefully in his back, he said, "I changed my mind, its fine with me…she can stay." Kagome failed to see Sango's persuasion, however Miroku did not. He smiled at the women's cleverness. Kagome's eyes filled with the light they possessed before and she wrapped her arms around Miroku in a happy squeeze. He was glad for her happiness although he knew that he was still not forgiven.

They chatted for a while longer and had breakfast before Miroku left. Inuyasha said much of nothing and a few seconds later Sango went back to her own apartment. Kagome and Inuyasha were left in the same position they were before, sitting opposite each other on the fluffy couches. Neither said anything...and then:

"So you were the one on the phone."

888

Perhaps they spent about five minutes in uncomfortable silence, before Kagome had had enough. And she made it clear. "I can't do this anymore. I'm going to go take a shower." She stood and walked away not even sparing a glance in his direction. He watched her walk away in annoyance.Who did she think she was, giving him all that attitude? Then he realized something. 'Wait a minute…she's going to take a shower…in my shower…she didn't even ask. What if I wanted to shower first? Damn this wench for thinking she can do anything she wants in here. If she's going to live here she has to follow my rules.' It took him an additional five minutes just to come up with those thoughts.

By that time the water was already running and she could be heard humming. He assumed that she was already undressed and in the actual shower when he came up with his resolve. He was going to make sure she knew the rules, right now, so she could start following the right away. Inuyasha wasn't going to be living with a disobedient wench, oh no not if he could help it. Yes, she was going to obey him whether _she_ liked it or not. Rising he made his way down the hall towards his destination. Reaching in his pocket, he took out his key and unlocked the door. Slipping inside the room, he closed the door as quietly as he could behind him and took a position leaning against the wall with the full length mirror.

888

It felt nice to feel the scalding hot water flow over her body. It gave her a feeling of utter satisfaction. Her ebony tresses darkened soaked with the clear liquid as she turned and let the spray massage her aching muscles. This was a delightful luxury after a hard night's work of packing and a late morning filled with stressful events. This was nice. And in the midst of her showering, came his voice like liquid honey, smooth and sultry. It could have been heaven, and she would have considered it sexy…if he weren't barking at her. Damn dog.

"Listen wench if you're going to be living with me, you're going to have to follow a few rules, MY rules.

1. I get dibs on everything first because it's my house. That means I shower first, I get the bathroom first, I eat first etc.

2. Don't ever touch any of my things.

3. Don't go in my room, that's strictly off limits to you.

4. Don't eat my ramen.

5. Don't put your girly things anywhere

6…

Kagome had begun ignoring him after the word 'MY'. Frankly she could have cared less about him and his rules. All she wanted to do was have her shower and forget that he existed. One thing that puzzled her though: it was the fact that his voice sounded so damn near. Running her hands through her hair she turned her back to the curtain thinking 'Why is that.'

As soon as her back turned the most strangest and horrifying thing happened; the shower curtain flew open. Kagome stopped all actions, her body ceased due to shock. A chill went down her spine and it wasn't from the new source of cold air she was getting. Something was not right. Slowly, very slowly she turned her body around, stiff with fear as she came face to face with the man with golden eyes. No wonder he sounded so close… he was in the **friggin' bathroom**. She screamed, as she desperately tried to cover her body with her small arms. It was no use, he had already seen too much.

He on the other hand seemed to be at ease with the whole position they were in. He was even so bold as to look her once up and down, letting his amber orbs roam. He noticed of course the fading bruises, but made nothing of it, he had already figured he to be a clumsy girl, by watching the way she walked. It must have been apparent she hadn't been listening, because he leaned forward and with his free hand cupped her under the chin. "You should listen to me wench, it's for your own good…make sure you got all that down, I don't make a habit of repeating myself." She would have slapped him, but her hands were tied up. He let go of the curtains, and left the room leaving her standing there embarrassed and disgraced. No man had ever seen her body before.

He walked away smirking thinking that he had gotten the best of her. Of course he didn't expect her to take to his actions too lighty, he of course expected her to be angry, who wouldn't be? Just like he expected the bathroom door swung open a few seconds later, and out marched a Kagome clad in a towel, pissed as hell. She walked straight up to him parts of her still dripping with water. He expected her to yell and make a big fuss. He barely had time to register the slap that wiped the smirk off his face; he didn't expect that. Holding his aching jaw he looked at her with a new fury that she had ignited within him. "Aw hell no!" That was it, that was it!

It all happened so quickly, Inuyasha moved forward, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder; as she struggled to keep her towel on while kicking, beating his back and screaming, "Put me down you stupid bastard!" He ignored her, opening the front door and putting her down fiercely, then went back inside. A few seconds later the door opened again and two of her boxes came flying out. He closed the door again, leaving her in the hall almost naked her towel slipping as she knocked the door screaming for him to let her back in. He would be damned if she thought she could hit him and stayed privileged to stay in his house? Hell no.

888

"I missed you." He kissed the length of her neck sweetly and pulled her closer to his body. "I'm sure you did." She ran her fingers through his hair, god how she loved his hair. He smiled at her. "I was going crazy you know, not being able to hold you like this." He moved his body so that it was half on top of hers. "Yeah I bet you say that to all your women." "No, only to you." "So you admit you have other women." "No only you." "Liar." Shut up and kiss me."

She smiled as he covered her lips with his own, running his hand up and her thigh. She knew where this was going, but she wasn't about to stop it. Lord only knew that she wanted it as much as he did, but the only difference was in the reason they wanted it. It was in his nature to want this and he could get it from any women he desired, but she… she only desired him; she wanted this only because she wanted to believe that it was hers. That this intimate closeness belonged to her only, that she was the only one that was allowed to be with him in this way. Their lovemaking was always sweet and tender…she wasn't expecting any different because she liked it that way.

He pulled her shirt up and continued his kisses down her body. It was about all they got to before they heard a commotion outside. It sounded like someone screaming."What is that?" "I don't care." He continued touching and feeling her. "Baka, it sounds like Kagome. Let's go see what's going on, come on."

She pushed him off of her and he growled in frustration. "Damn women… why don't you mind your own business, which is back here in this bed with me. "Shut up, and get your ass up, she sounds like she's in trouble." "How much trouble can she be in? We just saw her and she was fine" "MIROKU!" "All right, all right I'm coming." He followed her out to the front door.

When they opened it they were not prepared to see what they saw. Kagome clad in a towel that was near falling off, outside in the hall with some of her things, banging on Inuyasha's door in a desperate attempt to get back in. Miroku sighed as he felt the anger bubbling inside of him. This was ridiculous. They only knew each other for what? A good two hours now, so how in the hell could they have winded up like this already? That stupid dog was going ot get one hell of a beating when he got through with him.

"You stupid asshole, let me the fuck in!" He knew it was bad when the naïve girl had resorted to using bad words as her force. About half of the neihbouring apartments had opened their doors to watch the scene that was quickly turning into a disaster unfold in front of them. Cat calls were heard from the men and some of the girls shook. It was a bad gesture on thier part. All hell broke loose when Kagome turned and caught sight of them.

"What the fuck are you people staring at!? Don't you have something better to do? Haven't you ever seen a woman in a towel before! Godamn it!" It was noted that Kagome turned into a very scary person when she was mad. People ran. On the other side of the door Inuyasha laid back against the wall laughing his ass off.

Sango had had just about enough. She was going to kill Inuyasha. "Kagome." The girl spun around. Her face was flushed; she looked from Sango to Miroku, then to Sango again. Instead of being happy to see them it infuriated her even more. She now knew their connection, and wasn't pleased that they hadn't told her in the first place.

"You two… what the hell! The conspiracy I tell you!" Miroku jumped behind Sango in fear. She pointed directly at him, which made him whimper. "I know you can open this door, open it right now. NOW NOW NOW!!!" Miroku trembled, and oliged her, opening the door. Inuyasha stopped laughing when the door clicked open, and marched over in anger when he saw that it was Miroku who had opened it. Kagome pushed past Miroku and met the perpetrator head on. "What the hell...?" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Kagome came straight towards him. In one movement while miraculously keeping her towel in tact, Kagome kneed Inuyasha where the sun didn't shine. He gasped and doubled over in unimaginable pain.This was the second time she had harmed him today. "Ass, that's what you get." "Bitch…"he groaned. Sango didn't have to do anything now. All thoughts of beating him flew out his mind; Miroku sighed as he watched Inuyasha curl up in pain, and Kagome storm off into her bedroom. This was quite an interesting yet perplexing situation. He turned to his beloved. "Sango dearest, these two are going to be the death of me. I need to relax, this right now, is too stressful. Sango... I am in need of some sexual healing."

"Right in your dreams." She walked away leaving him all alone and rejected.

"Damn these people!"

888

Dear Diary,

I hate this man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have no words I'm sorry, this took me so long to weite, i just hope you enjoyed it. It is pretty loong, i think after this the chapters get shorter however the wild things don't end here. There's more in store, bare with me, i promise it will be good. Until next chappie reveiw and buh bye!!**

**Love 3**

**Smil3z**


	7. Let the Games Begin

**So yeah i think we have a a slight confusion in my story, and I'm basing this on one review that i got...not naming anyone... and sry if i haven't made it clear but this is not, i repeat NOT a MirKags fic. I don't wanna offend anyone however i find that couple completely disgusting, i think they're more like a brother sister type couple, which is what they are in this fic. SO just as long as we got that clear you guys can now enjoy this new chapter!! Have fun!! Oh and review!!! Oh and i just wanna say that just because the anime series is over doesn't mean people should stop writing, because i find that that happens a lot... and with some of the good fics too. it's so sad. I assure you that i won't give up on this fic.. until it's done and perfected and i'm writing too much so i'll stop now...**

**xoxomuahzzoxox**

**InuSmil3z**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters from Inuyasha. They belong to a wonderful women.. only i don't know how to spell her name. SRY!**

Chapter 7

Let the Games Begin

May 18, 2007 (Day One)

Dear Diary,

I see it's been a while since I last wrote, four days to be exact… forgive me for that…I've been a little distracted and somewhat "busy" lately, with my current living situation and things. I guess I should try and get caught up on the events, it's the least I can do besides things here have calmed down enough for me to relax enough to write. Well actually they weren't wild to begin with, it's just that these have been the four most stressful days of my life. I've been stressed because I was busy, busy avoiding him. and avoiding him is the thing that's causing the most stress.

Are you getting all this? Well let me explain.

Umm…since that little…well you can say it was that huge incident with the shower, me getting thrown out of the house in just a towel, and the big fight we had after that….oh yeah, I should explain that too. Well after I kneed him, (I think I did it too hard; he was on the ground for a long time...) I went to my room and locked the door (I don't think those damn locks work at all...). I think kneeing him wasn't enough, because as soon as he was able to get up and move (Limping/dragging somewhat...), he came barging in my room (told you the locks don't work) looking for more trouble. Stupid jackass, I think he just doesn't know when to give up...

Yeah so anyways it was basically one big screaming match between myself and that good looking (what am I doing?; I knew I shouldn't have wrote in pen...) scratch that; I mean monster; believe me when I tell you that I'm a moderate girl who doesn't use bad language at all, but he… he brings out the worst in me. If my mother had heard me she probably would have fainted. Ah...Mother...

After that whole ordeal, me and Inuyasha, we, like I wrote earlier, have been avoiding each other. Or at least I've been avoiding him at all times.

It's like this: When he's in the living room, I lock myself in my room, when I'm in the kitchen, he's locked his room, and etc. We even sleep at different times just so we don't have to see each other.

To tell you the truth I am grateful for this. Inuyasha may be handsome, but his presence makes me feel…well I can't put it into words, but I feel weird around him…maybe that's due to the fact that I can't stand the man. I literally hate him. I mean he's the reason I can't take a shower in MY OWN HOUSE. I have developed this new fear of him barging in, like the last time. It makes me feel vulnerable. Damn it! Do you know how frustrating that is?

I have actually been sneaking out to Sango's apartment to take my showers! I have lost my dignity; you know it's bad when you have to go to some else's house to bath. Also the fact that I'm not speaking to Sango right now for betraying my trust, doesn't help the situation either. I've been put through hell because of him. Make no mistake though, I will have my revenge. Inuyasha's going to get what's coming to him, and it will be as bad as what he did to me. This is the beginning of the end for him. Let the games begin.

888

She sat at the edge of the Jacuzzi bath, one leg up and one down. By the leg that was down, she had a magazine laid out, turning the pages with her foot as she concentrated on both reading it and the task at hand. The task at hand happened to be shaving the leg that was up while reading without cutting herself. It was a task that required great skill, and little distraction. Obviously if she lived alone this would have been easy. But it wasn't when the distraction randomly walked into the washroom whenever he felt like it.

"Don't you ever knock?" It was clear that that concept was too much for his little brain to handle.

"Nope, it's my house, I don't have to knock." This was their first encounter in four days, and of course they had to be placed in an awkward situation. This situation happened to make them look like a married couple, getting ready for the day.

"Didn't I say I get the bathroom first?" She rolled her eyes, she seemed to be doing that alot lately.

"Does it look like I care?"

"I care."

"Well I don't, so if you have a problem with that, deal with it, don't waste my time on foolish things." He pouted. She had too much attitude for her own good.

"Stupid girl"

"Jerk"

"Wench"

"Baka"

"Bitch" She nearly dropped the razor, it irked her that he dared to call her that.

"Hey don't call me that!" She sent a glare at the back of his head that was hot enough to burn too holes into it. But his head was dense, he didn't feel it, and at the risk of his own life he continued.

"Why not? If you are one, you are one; can't change that. And not only are you bitch, you're a slut too." His bluntness was seriously not good for his health. "So you see, when you're one, your instantly the other. They go hand in hand and..."

He instantly shut up when her magazine smacked him in the side of his head. Sighing, he tried to keep his anger at bay. He watched her intently, but she didn't notice. She was too caught up in her current task.

"What'chu doing?" Why couldn't he just stay quiet?

"What does it look like?"

"Shaving… in my bathtub?"

"Good doggie, at least you not blind!" He growled. "Don't growl like that. What will the neighbors think?" It was pointless to answer that question. He opted to change the subject instead.

"Don't mess it up, 'cause if I should so much as find one hair in that bathtub, I'll kill you."

"Shut up."

"What did you say?"

Ignoring him again, she switched legs; to be frank he wasn't worth her time. Kagome thanked the heavens that he stopped speaking. Now if he would only stop looking at her things would be perfect.

Watching her made him wonder if he too needed a shave. He focused on the medicine cabinet mirror in front of him. Rubbing his jaw thoughtfully he came to the conclusion that he was in dire need of a shave. Opening the cabinet, looking for his razor he came across things weren't familiar. Picking up a box with some sort of flower design on it, he became intrigued and decided to see what was inside. Inside he found things that looked like small sugar packets. 'What are sugar packets doing in my bathroom?' he though puzzled, pulling one for further inspection. It didn't feel like sugar, it was all hard like. 'Maybe expired sugar?' He was just about to open up the packet when Kagome squeaked. He gave her an odd look. "Oi. What is this?" She answered with a question of her own.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing going through my stuff?" she yelled. This ignited a train of thoughts in his mind that were almost coherant.

'Her stuff? Looks like sugar packets…like that one commercial...where that guy...but he thought...candy...but they were...These are…THESE ARE TAMPONS!!' he yelped and threw them back inside the medicine cabinet in a sickened manner. But not only were there tampons, but others girly things were inhabiting his sacred vault of manliness. His things had disappeared, replaced by wax strips, cleansing products, face and eye makeup remover, shaving gel, scented soaps…'DAMN'

"Hey wench, did I not tell you putting your girly stuff around is not allowed?" No answer. He tried again.

"I can't find my razor BITCH." Where the hell did it go? Still no answer.

By this time she was finished her work, putting the final touches on cleaning the bathtub. She stood and gave him a half smile. He was a bit freaked out at how happy she looked and felt himself shrink. She walked over to stand behind him, placing one arm over his shoulder, and with her free hand she rubbed his jaw. In this positon she was pressed up against his back; it sent a tingling sensation down his spine. He turned his head slightly, her hand still on his cheek, and watched her suspiciously through narrowed eyes. It could been a nice moment...until she whispered, "Hmmm…so smooth...only men have beards…I guess that makes you a little boy ne?"

He swiped at her hand and she moved away quickly giggling like a schoolgirl on drugs. "Damn girl... I teach you to mess with me!" "Catch baby face!" She tossed the razor at his head, she seemed to aim there a lot, but this time she didn't hit him. "What the hell are you doing, throwing 'round razors like some half cracked idiot!!" He said this, though in all reality the razor couldn't have harmed if even if it did hit him. Inuyasha was talking to himself again as Kagome could be heard giggling down the hall.

She was already gone by the time it became clear to him.

"SHE USED MY RAZOR!!!"

888

May 19, 2007 (Day Two)

Dear Diary,

Not much happened after he figured out that I had used his razor to shave my legs. Of course he did yell a lot, but that was about all he could do. Or at least I thought that was all he could do. I didn't expect him to come out with a bucket of water ok! I thought he was done with me, after he marched back in the washroom. I wasn't expecting to get soaked.

Don't worry though, the scream that came from his bedroom last night was enough to now that my payback for the soaking had worked. Who would have thought he would be afraid of a little spider…I found it while sitting outside (trying to dry off my hair.. that idiot hid the blowdryer) on the balcony and had placed it on his pillow while he was in the bathroom that night. I have never seen something so hilarious in all my life; he had curled himself up into a corner of his room when I went to investigate the results of my joke. Fetal position and shaking, it was so funny, I swear my stomach would have burst if I had laughed any harder. It was better than the revenge for the shower incident which was the replacement of his things with mine and the usage of his razor. However these pranks are only giving me minor results. I need something bigger and better, to satisfy my hunger for revenge. I'll come up with something. This is going to be fun.

888

She sat silently at the breakfast table eating her cereal, she had no words, and quite frankly after last night he didn't feel like talking to her at all. That had been one of cruelest things someone had done to him in a long time, it was horrible. And he wasn't afraid of no spider, it had just surprised him. That's all. This women was the devil herself, and he had been up all night planning his revenge. Truth was, he didn't come up with anything, which was bad. He knew that she was up to something though. He could tell by the gleam in her eyes. But what was it?

"Morning baka…Sleep well?"

"Shut up."

"I'll take that as a so-so"

"I said shut up."

"Come now don't be so bitter, it's completely understandable; you had a bad night."

"I did not."

"It's okay; you know a lot of people are afraid..."

The sound of his fist slamming the table made her jump. She spilled the milk in the process. "I ain't afraid of nothing, got that wench?" she didn't believe that for a second, but the intensity of his claim made her tremble.

"Look what you made me do."

"You did that yourself, you she-devil."

"I have a name… learn how to use it. It's Kagome. KA…GO…ME! I sounded it out for you so it should be easier for your dull witted brain to understand."

"I don't care if you got a name, I'll call you what I want to ho."

"You have a lot of nerve mutt!"

"Look whose talking hag!"

"Come say that to my face doggie!" although she was getting frustratedm this was part of her plan, she was getting him right where she needed him. 'That's it just a little bit more.'

Inuyasha stepped forward, unaware of what was in store. On his third stride he got what was coming to him. Kagome had placed a basin, filled with oatmeal, on the floor next to where she sat. Figuring that if she could get him riled up enough to make him come at her, he would become so ignorant of his surroundings that he would fail to notice what was staring him in the face. It was a 30-70 chance he would follow through on her theory, but it was a chance she had to take.

It had worked well. Inuyasha stepped directly into the bowl. She watched his whole body go rigid, and laughed when his face folded into a disgusted state. The best part was that he was wearing socks. Socks and oatmeal was a nasty combo. "NANI! What the fuck is this! You… you... this ARGGHH!!" Pulling his foot out of the slop, he attempted to shake the muck off, sending her a death glare.

Rage ignited, he seemed to be getting angry every day when this girl was around. His thoughts scattered, all he wanted to do was hurt her. Grabbing the first thing he saw, which was her bowl of cereal, he poured it on her. Kagome had not been prepared for him to fight back, so she was unable to dodge his attack. She shivered as she felt the cold milk trickle down her front "You jerk this is my new night shirt!" Inuyasha was both satisfied and intrigued by the way her shirt now stuck to, outlining her breasts. If only it had been a white t-shirt; that would have been the highlight of his morning. Studying her left him open and vulnerable.

She grabbed her orange juice and tossed it at his face. It went directly into his eyes burning him. "My eyes you whore!" This gave her time to open the fridge where she pulled out a carton of eggs, but she wasn't quick enough. He ripped the carton from her hands and opened it all over her. "That's nasty! Ewwww... GROSS!" trying to wipe the yolks out of her hair was a mistake. "Don't waste your time." He already had his next weapon: the left over Chinese food from a day ago which he didn't hesitate to toss at her. Now she was covered in noodles. Kagome was losing this fight.

However Kagome was not about to give up, she still had the oatmeal. Making a quick move, she picked up the bowl and let the contents fly. It hit him directly, just as he threw a tomato, which hit her directly. "THAT"S IT!" both yelled. Taking anything they could find as ammunition, the food fight continued. They were so into it they disregarded the click of the front door. By that time Kagome had Inuyasha pinned on the floor, only managing this because he had slipped and fallen on the milk. Straddling his waist, she used one hand to render one of his arms useless. With his free hand he gripped her leg in an attempt to push her off. She had a lemon raised high in_ her_ free hand, threatening to bring it down any moment. She wasn't sure how much damage it could do but if itcould her her win, then it was good enough. They had completely trashed the kitchen, and their current postion looked very wrong but neither realized these two important facts. They were so submerged in their battle, so it was a shock to hear:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

888

May 19, 2007 (late night)

Dear Diary,

It took hours but we finally finished cleaning the kitchen; surprisingly it's the first time we did something together without getting into a fight. Man...we were in the heat of a battle, but we got shut down by a certain man. This doesn't mean that the war is over though. Oh no, it is far from over. Both he and I know that, I could see in the look in his eye that he is not done with me. At least not for now.

I have to admit, I was having fun, until Miroku interrupted. He didn't hesitate to get all huffy, he even bashed Inuyasha a good few times and scolded me like I was a child. Jeez… Then he brought Sango. I thought he was bad, but when she caught sight of the mess, she went ballistic. She screamed and yelled for a good two hours while she forced us to clean. I don't see why she cared so much though, it's not even her kitchen. She made me do labour, and now my back hurts. But it was worth it, I got Inuyasha so good, even though I did lose that fight.

I can imagine Souta with us; Oh! He would have had a blast. I miss that little brat so much. He would have been on my side all the way. Unlike Sango and Miroku, who aren't taking sides at all. I'm in this fight alone, so i have to work harder to win. And I will win.. even if it means that I could get hurt. I don't care. Inuyasha is going down, mark my words. And I...wait is someone watching me?

888

"That was pretty bold of you today little girl. You've only been living here for what two days…"

"Four...five if you count the day you were drunk."

"Whatever four-five, what difference does it make? The point is if you're going to continue to play these little games, just know that I won't hesitate to go easy on you. You wanna play with fire, fine with me, but I will make sure that you get burned."

"Likewise Inuyasha, besides if you intended to go easy on me then what would be the fun in that."

"You're right girlie; it would be no fun at all."

"I'm glad you know. Hey why don't you say we make it interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A week"

"A week?"

"Yes a week…a week starting today. If you can beat me in this little game in a week, then I'll…"

"You'll leave?"

She bit her lip, and looked at him. He looked back at her. It was the first time they had actually taken time to look at each other, to scrutinize and study each feature, each contour, each curve. She was cute, and had a nice lean figure, something that he had already established in the shower, with generous curves and endless legs. It was the body of a women, though she was still a girl. Her hair was ebony, it flowed down her back and over her shoulders framing her face perfectly in subtle waves. Her eyes were of chocolate, deep, misty, and sad. She had soft cheekbones and full lips The way the light shone on her, it made her look like an angel, softening her features, leaving her with a gentle glow. It was almost… beautiful.

But Inuyasha's ego wouldn't let him sink that low as to think that. He had met many beautiful women; she was defiantly not one of them. No way. She was…different. That's all he could think of at the moment.

She on the other hand already thought he was a god. She envied those golden orbs that glistened in the light, and his hardened features made him look less like a boy she teased him to be and more like a man. His ears were twitching this way and that, and she wanted to reach up and touch them, just to see if they were as velvety as they looked. But she held back. Such a gesture would defeat the purpose of being at war. His body was toned and he was well built. She could not lie, he was flawless. She admired they way his silver hair curtained his head like a headdress of riches fit for a king. He was almost beautiful… but it would be a thousand years before she admitted that.

"Well…" Smiling devilishly, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice when she answered "You really want me out that bad huh?" "Hell yeah... you've done nothing but cause trouble since you've been here. Did you see the condition of my kitchen? Honestly come on! Are you a child, because only a child does what you did today... you…"

"Fine, it's settled, I'll go if you win. Ok?" she cut in abruptly. He was taken back by her dismay in her tone. Was it something he said to make her sound like that? For some reason, it made him feel odd to hear her like this. 'Ridiculous… I barely even know this broad. Why should I care how she feels? It will be so much better if she's gone.' His mind told him this, but he couldn't help feeling guilty that he was the one to making her sad.

"Hey…"

"Deal?" she asked firmly. He was surprised that she was so set her decision. Inuyasha didn't know what else to do but to agree with her.

"Deal."

"Then it's settled. One week Inuyasha, that's all you have."

"That's all I need sweetie."

"Ok let's shake on it."

He smirked as he moved forward and took her hand in a firm grasp. Giving her a toothy grin, he pulled her close and whispered "You don't know what you're getting into little girl, you'll regret ever making this deal with me. I'm going to crush you." She shoved him away.

"You wish ugly… and stop calling me little girl, you're not much older than me boy."

"Oh really is that what you think?"

"Yeah, you're just as old as Miroku aren't you? He's only three years older than me, which isn't much." Inuyasha's face dropped.

"You think I'm as old as that pervert! Don't get it twisted sweetheart; I'm young, sexy and 21."

"Oh sorry hun. My mistake, I thought you were older, with all that gray hair, you look old enough to be my great grandpapa!" He looked flustered and anger as he got up and stalked out of her room red faced and all leaving her laughing and falling of her bed. This was her win.

"This is not over." It was far from over. This was just the beginning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like It? Love It? Hate It? Review Please!**

**Love **

**Smil3z**


	8. Cold Showers

**HEY GUYS!!!!!!!! Yeah it's me... and it has been an extremely long time since i have updated...sorry for that i was a bit busy with summer school.. i could only fit in those little one-shots, but I'm here ow, and i promise more fulfilling exciting chapters for you soul...NOT THAT: i am not trying to make Kagome into a whore in this one, so if you get that impression...yeah... she's not lmao. ANYWAYS...i hope you enjoy. Like always**

**xoxmuahzzxox**

**InuSmil3z**

**Disclaimer: I own the idea of the story...i think...**

Chapter 8

Cold Showers

Somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo, a tyrant ranted. The amount of empty bottles couldn't be counted for; the jagged edges of broken glass glittered dangerously in the dim light bravely protruding from the small slits of the somewhat closed blinds. The house was paying the price for his drunken rage. He cared not for the damage he caused. He was looking for her, and he would leave no stone unturned until he found that worthless bitch that had dared to defy him. An evil glint of pearls shone in the in the reflection of the shattered mirror which distorted his despicable image causing him to look more terrifying than ever. His thoughts of what he would do to her once she was found ripped a bone chilling cackle for his parched lips. Licking them in vicious thought, he looked for another beer to quench his thirst. It was only a matter of time.

Somewhere in the confines of the basement, hidden from sight, an elderly man and a younger boy huddled in fear for their life.

888

Dear Diary (Day three)

Inuyasha is sound asleep, I wish he would wake up. He must be tired though, we did after all talk about the basics of the game late into last night. I a bit tired too, but even more than that I'm bored. Bored like hell! Let me tell you, it is no fun at all, playing this game when the other person is dead asleep. Others consider this a golden opportunity to do damage; I don't. I know I can do horrible things to him right now, but that's so played out. I want to do something original, something that will make him squirm. Something that's so magnificent he won't be able to do anything to top it. And if he can't top it, he can't win, which is good for me.

You and I both know that I cannot, I mean CANNOT afford to lose. My ability to live is at stake here. So I'm going to win, mark my words.

888

"Inuyasha I know you're in there! Open up the door this instant!" There were mumbled groggy curses from inside, a few squeaks from the mattress, but she heard no initial movement. At this for a couple of good hours now, she realized that it was time to give up. It was no use, Inuyasha was a stubborn pig. No matter how much she yelled he would not move. It would take forever for him to get the message that she wanted his ass up and out of his room, paying full scale attention to her and her needs. 'Damn it's hot' she thought, pulling at the collar of her baby tee.

There was a knock at the door distracting the petite girl from her thoughts. "Just my luck" she whispered softly. Kagome growled inwardly, putting on a fake smile for the person behind the door to hide her irritation. Who the hell would call on her at this hour of the day? She hated answering the door, especially this early when she was half asleep, and half annoyed at a certain someone.

Reluctantly Kagome trudged to the front door and opened it. On the other side she saw Sango standing there, twitching uncomfortably. Kagome's face fell.

"Oh it's you." Her tone was indifferent. They still weren't on talking terms, so this was a little more than awkward. Sango winced.

"Yeah… it's me. I came to tell you, because I thought you should know that…well…"

"Well what?" Impatience was a bad thing.

"Miroku left this morning, he said he was going back home to check on a few things."

Kagome felt a pang in her heart, as she grew angry at the news. So many mixed emotions so early in the day could not at all be good for one's health.

"And what? He couldn't say goodbye to me himself?" Sango shifted now wishing that she hadn't told Miroku she was going to take care of this. Afraid that the girl was going to blow a fuse, she took a step back. Everyone knew the girl was a terror when she exploded.

"See that's the thing, he was afraid to do it himself cause' he knows how you are, and that you're still mad at him, so he asked me to do it for him. He said he was sorry, and that he hopes you'll forgive him..."

"I…" Kagome couldn't get a word in, Sango was on a roll.

"Damn it Kagome…I'm sorry too. I hate that you're mad at me, and I can't stand us not talking. Please forgive me, forgive us. We thought it'd be easier if we just did it secretly, we didn't know that it would make it worse. Please Kagome, Miroku and I, we love you so much, we just wanted to help, please take us back. Say you will, I'm begging you…"

By this time Sango was on her knees desperately pleading to Kagome. It was not something she normally did, but in this case it was necessary. Kagome was as stubborn as a mule; if the begging wasn't done right Kagome would not budge. Sango just hoped her apology worked… if not then that was it for their relationship.

Kagome shot all hopes to hell when she turned her back on the older girl. Sango hung her head. Not knowing what else to do, what else to say, she rose and prepared to leave.

"It's okay, really I understand, I wouldn't forgive me too" Her voice was trembling, Sango felt defeated.

Sango was startled when she heard the tinkle of laughter.

"You stupid, stupid girl, I forgave you guys a long time ago, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to crack." Her mouth fell open. 'That little skank was playing us all along…' She crossed her arms across her ample chest. Kagome didn't seem to notice the angry stance.

"Well then now that we got that all clear, what are you waiting for? Come in." She didn't know what she was going to do with this girl. She was just too much.

"Oh and the next time you ask for my forgiveness, try not to sound like my lover, it'll give the neighbor's the wrong impression."

Sango grinned as she followed the petite girl inside the house. "I'll keep that in mind."

888

They lay on her bed, side by side, although Kagome was hanging halfway off endangering her ass which would get severely injured if she were to fall.

"So you know that Miroku is going to kill you when he finds out about this right?"

Kagome sat upright and peered at the older girl. Then in a sickly sweet voice she said "See that's the thing, he's not going to find out _because_ you're not going to tell him. Inuyasha already agreed to that. _Miroku must not know_"

Sango looked at her startled; she couldn't believe the extent of this girl's deception.

"Wait a minute I can't agree to that. I don't keep secrets from Miroku" _'Liar'_

Kagome giggled. It was creepy kind of giggle. "You can and you will keep this secret like your life depended on it. Besides you owe me that much, and if you don't I'll just tell Miroku a bunch of things about you, and he'll believe me cause I'm his little sister.

"You little blackmailer…"

"Yep, I blackmail, that's my trade, and I'm quite good at it too...so... do we have a deal?" It looked like Sango had no choice in the matter; she gave in.

"Fine, but if I get into any trouble for any of this nonsense, I'm coming after you. You got that."

"Got it."

Changing the subject, Kagome jumped off the bed. "Hey, is it just me or is it insanely hot in here?"

Kagome had been cultivating the craziest idea, and now that Sango was here she could execute her little plan fully. This was going to be wild.

"Now that you mention it…" she was cut off abruptly by the tiny girl grasping her hand and pulling her towards the bedroom door. Opening it, she said devilishly, "Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Sango had no idea what was in store as she followed the bubbly teen out the door.

888

"Inuyasha, wake up you ugly bum! I know you're in there you're snores are so loud, it's impossible to try and pretend that you're not." This was not exactly what Sango had pictured, when Kagome had said "Let's go."

Banging on his bedroom door for the hundredth time that day, Kagome grinned stupidly. She had it all planned out in her head, and knew exactly how this little scene she was creating would go, and what would come after. She was shaking with excitement. Sango rolled her eyes. This had been going on for approximately twenty minutes, and to be quite frank, she was damn tired of it.

"Step aside inexperienced one, I'll show you how the professionals do it." Kagome immediately obeyed the command, moving out of the way for the bigger girl to pass.

Sango walked up to the door, cracked her knuckles and cleared her throat. "Ahem…_Inuyasha…_" On the other side, Inuyasha's half asleep body could be heard scrambling, bumping into things as he made his way to the door. Sango gave Kagome a toothy grin; the small girl stared in awe.

"I'm not worthy." At this the twenty two year old burst out laughing. But it was cut short as the door swung open and a disheveled, sexy but very aggravated hanyou appeared.

"What?" He was in no mood for nonsense; he glared at both girls, but focused his intensity at Kagome.

"Umm…I…I…umm…" Kagome's breath caught at the sight of him, she stuttered, lost for words. "Well, I'm waiting." Suddenly she couldn't remember what she had to say.

Sango observed the exchange with high interest. She could see that Inuyasha was growing impatient. His precious sleep was being lost, and the wench was wasting his time.

"Listen I have better things to do then stand here while you look at my body. I find it flattering that you find me highly attractive, and at any other given time I would be all yours to gawk at, but if that's all you woke me up for, then I'm going back to sleep."

A certain person went red all over. Smirking and satisfied at her reaction, he went to close his door, but stopped midway when he heard a squeak.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

After seeing the satisfaction he got from making her blush, she gathered her composure; he would not get the best of her.

"Although it's flattering that you think I want to admire your body, but the truth is I really don't. Actually the reason I woke you up is because it's sweltering in here and I was wondering if you could put on the AC."

Sango visibly sweat dropped. If she had known that was all Kagome wanted in the first place, she could have done it for the girl. When Inuyasha glared at her knowing this fact, it was all she could do but look away her face stained. The naïve girl had no idea just how stupid her request was.

Inuyasha exploded "Is that what you woke me up for! You stupid wench! What the hell is wrong with you! Fucken' wasting my time for this shit! You bitch!"

She was quick to respond. "It's like a furnace in here! I'm just asking you to do one simple thing you moron, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes it is! I could be sleeping right now! Screw you, you whore!"

"Just do it! It won't take you five seconds!"

"Fuck you!"

"But it's hot!" Sango rolled her eyes, this was so pointless. She sighed and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Even with the distance between the idiots and herself, she could still hear them battering away.

"Go open a window or something, and leave me alone."

"All the windows are opened! It doesn't help!"

"Oh my fucking god! Just deal with it! I'm not turning on the AC just for you."

"God, why can't you just do it? I'm going to die of heat in here!"

"I don't care you idiot!"

"Jerk! Put it on now!"

"No! Deal with it. Deal with it or go naked, it's your choice. Just leave me the fuck alone you stupid bitch!" and with that he slammed the door in her face. "Motherfuc…FINE I WILL!"

In the kitchen, a glass shattered.

888

"You can't be serious! What is wrong with you… Kagome this is insane!" Kagome smirked, so far her plan was going accordingly.

"Of course I'm serious. I'll be damned if I let him win, he won't get the best of me." Just this last stunt and it would be complete.

"Kagome if you set one foot outside like that I swear I will..." Inuyasha so was going to squirm. She couldn't wait.

"You'll what? Tell Miroku?" She gave herself a once over in the mirror to make sure all the bruises were gone.

"That and I'll wring your scrawny little neck." Satisfied she gave the complaining women a challenging look before she made her way out the room.

"Just try and stop me Sango."

Sango reached for the small girl a little too late; she had already bolted out the door.

"KAGOME GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!!!!!!" Sango dashed out behind her.

888

Inuyasha leaned the wall outside his room. This was something he just had to see. He had been intrigued when she took him seriously, cause she screamed "FINE I WILL" he instantly made his way back out of his room. Although he wasn't quite sure what she meant, he knew she was going to do one or the other: Deal with it or go naked. He was curious to find out which she was going to do, but he still wanted to go back to his well deserved sleep. Curiosity got the best of him though and there he was waiting for her to show him her decision. He didn't have to wait long.

Inuyasha jaw dropped as the girl walked past him, head held high, pale body completely exposed. She was as naked as the day she was born. Stopping a shy way away from him, she tilted her head and shoot him a mischievous glance over her shoulder. It set his body on fire. All blood rushed down from his cheeks to his lower part when she turned and strode right up to him a confident smirk covering her features. Leaning against his body she allowed his hands to rest on her full hips; no matter how much he hated her, he couldn't help but touch her we she came to him like this. She could feel his manhood harden against her. Rising up on her tippy toes and giving him a full view of her milky white mounds, she whispered in his ears…

"I didn't know that you would be this excited to see me naked, not wonder you suggested it..." She giggled and pushed away form him. "You bitch…" He had fallen into her trap...how stupid could he be?

He made a grab for her but she ran away into the living room. Sango had watched the whole thing go down. She was surprised that Kagome had gone so far, it was all she could do to control her laughter. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to embarrass him further, she herself strode up to him. He was still watching Kagome intently, he didn't notice Sango. He shuddered when she brushed up against him. She too whispered in his ear.

"Look at you big boy...I think you need a cold shower. Quick" Pushing her, he scowled and rushed into his room slamming the door behind him.

A few seconds later, Sango and Kagome heard the bathtub tap running.

888

Dear Diary,

Inuyasha: 2

Kagome: 4

Oh yeah I'm so going to win…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is it guys! Chapter 8, Hoped you enjoyed.. I was working on it for a long time... i'm not completely happy, but i'm satisfied, and that's all i can ask for. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me a very happy camper if you do.. lmao or and btw thanks for all the sweet reviews on my oneshot "Past The Well" It was really hard to write and i'm glad most of you liked it so much. THANXS AGAIN! You're all sweet hearts!!**

**Next Chapter: Job Search**

** Love:**

**Smil3z **


End file.
